


Return To Me

by emmasyellowbug



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:48:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 40,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22339555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmasyellowbug/pseuds/emmasyellowbug
Summary: Regina Mills left her small town of Storybrooke, Maine to become New York's top designer. Gaining it all, fortune, fame and even the love of a great man who finds himself proposing to her as a new year approaches. Now she finds herself returning back to the town she thought she put behind her to obtain divorce from her wife Emma, after ten years of separation.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 51
Kudos: 483





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so after a lot of people ridiculously seemed to get upset over my last story update on In Love & War, I decided to take a little break from it and step away from their negativity. But it will be finished in time. Anywho, I was found myself watching Sweet Home Alabama one day and what was meant to be a Christmas ff, got turned into this last night! :) I hope you all enjoy it. More chapters will come soon, for now, here's 4 to read. Same concept as the movie, with a few differences of my own, of course.

New York was one of Regina’s favorite cities. It was her dream to always live within it. With big dreams of becoming a designer. She always thrived for running towards her dreams, working in the city that would offer her a bright future. And it did. The late night office parties, friends, family. The cold air of New York city, as December was just reaching its end. I guess you could say, she was a woman who had it all. She had wealth, both her parents, and a wonderful, successful man by her side. What more could she ask for?

Robin Locksley felt just as lucky. He owned his own company that was only growing, and he had so much to offer a beautiful woman like Regina Mills. He loved her dearly, that the idea of spending the rest of his life with her was a short dream away of coming true. Because Robin had a plan today. More than a plan, it was a surprise for the woman of his dreams. A surprise that would forever change both their lives, making it even better than it already was.

A smile spread across the man’s face, as within the palm of his hand, he held a small black box. A sparkling diamond staring right back at him, as he slowly opened the top. Flakes of white snow lightly decorated his black trench coat, as he stood outside their favorite restaurant. His smile only growing when he spotted his soon to be fiance's black Mercedes. His hand was quick to tuck itself inside one of his coat’s pockets, hiding the evidence of what would be happening tonight.

“Sorry I’m late. They absolutely refuse to function without me.” Regina rolled her eyes, her pearly white smile never falting, as she leaned in towards Robin, giving him a peck on the lips. Her hand wiping away at the smear of red lipstick from his lips.

“Well, I absolutely refuse to function without you, so, I completely understand.” he joked, to which Regina chuckled over. He rested his arm on the small of her back, “Shall we?” he pulled the door open to the restaurant, stepping inside into the warm atmosphere right after she did.

As they were seated and both had enjoyed a quite pricey, but delicious meal; Robin had just ordered another bottle of the brunette’s favorite wine. He loved it too, of course. 

“My, this must be a special occasion for you to order another bottle.” 

Robin smirked at the look he was gaining from the brunette, twisting the cork off the bottle, as he filled her glass up first.

Regina’s brow raised, “Alright, what’s going on? You’re going to have to tell me something. I’ve already had two glasses, a couple more and you’ll have to carry me right out of here. Besides, you know how I get when I drink.”

Robin couldn’t help but chuckle, “Well, then you have my word that I’ll carry you. Besides, you’re right. This is a special occasion.” he continued, as he filled up his glass next, “We have to celebrate that you’re the most beautiful woman in the world, and that you are New York’s top designer, and that you are soon to be engaged to the world’s most wonderful man.”

“Well, I’ll toast to that third one-” her eyes widened, realizing what she had heard him say, “Wait. I’m sorry, what did you just say?”

Robin smiled, already holding out the small black box before her, as her eyes looked down at the sparkling rock staring back at her, just as bright as Robin’s smile was right now. Regina’s voice was gone due to the emotion, all he heard was a low gasp escape her now parted lips. Her eyes looking right up into his blue ones.

“We have been together for two years now and every hour, minute and second of those two years that I’ve spent with you, make me want to turn it into forever…” Regina’s smile only grew, as he kneeled down on one knee before her, gasps and all heard around them from other people in the restaurant enjoying the proposal happening before them. “Regina Mills. You are by far the perfect woman. Would you marry me?”

“Of course, I’ll marry you.” Regina nodded, causing Robin’s smile to grow. Applause was the next thing that was heard as the happy couple now shared a loving kiss. Followed by Robin placing the ring on the brunette’s finger. 

It had been the perfect night. Just as Robin had planned. 

As Robin sat back up inside their booth, he leaned in for another quick kiss, sighing with pure happiness. A happiness that thanks to a woman like Regina, he now had the pleasure of having. As for Regina… absolutely nothing could ruin this moment.  
____________________

_“He proposed?!”_ Regina pulled the phone away from her ear at the sound of her mother’s excited scream. Apart from Regina, Cora Mills had been anxiously awaiting the day for her daughter to leave her small town life behind, move to New York and make something out of herself. Lastly, with marrying a wealthy, handsome man that could provide more for her.

“He asked tonight over a romantic dinner.” the brunette smiled, holding her cell phone right by her ear again.

_“I’m so happy for you, dear. I know for a fact that Robin will make a fine husband.”_

“I have no doubt about that, mother.” Regina made her way into her bedroom, already warm in her silk pajamas.

_“Are you happy?”_ asked Cora.

“Honestly?” Regina smiled, sitting on her bed, “I haven’t felt this happy in a long time. I’m so happy, nothing could possibly ruin it for me.”

_“Well, I wouldn’t be so sure about that, dear…”_ Regina’s brows furrowed as her mother continued over the phone, _“Or have you forgotten all about your little rebellious wedding back in Storybrooke?”_

_Crap!_ Emma.

Regina’s eyes shut tight as she pinched the bridge of her nose, “I wish you wouldn’t call it that, mother. It was far from rebellious. For us. Anyways, it won’t mean anything to Robin, our wedding is still on. No matter what.”

_“Tell me you aren’t thinking about telling him about that woman, or that dreadful town.”_

“Of course, I am. We’ve been together for two years, and are now engaged. Robin deserves to know the truth.”

_“Regina, listen to me. If you tell him this now, you will lose everything you’ve worked so hard for.”_

Regina rolled her eyes, she absolutely hated that even at the age of thirty-four, her mother still tried to tell her how to run her life, “Mother, I know Robin. He truly loves me, I know for a fact that he’ll understand.”

_“Need I remind you, you said the same thing about that woman.”_

“Emma, mother. Her name is Emma.” Regina’s stomach was in knots at the mention of a name from her long lost past. The last time she ever uttered that name, she was twenty-five, having taken the decision of leaving her home town forever. Along with Emma.

_“Well, then that… Em-ma wasn’t as understanding as you thought she would be, was she?”_

“You’ve just never liked her.”

_“This has nothing to do with my feelings towards that woman, Regina. She was a child then, and she’s probably a child now. She could have supported you on your ideas, your career, but she didn’t, did she?”_

“You can’t blame her for what happened. Emma has always been true to Storybrooke, it’s where we were born, where we were raised.” Regina sighed, already growing furious at the long lost memory in the back of her mind, she had placed a lock on for ten long years.

Cora released a long held sigh, Regina already picturing her mother rubbing her temple as she spoke, _“Alright. Just… listen to your mother, dear. You two are legally still married, so what you need to do as soon as you tell Robin what’s going on, is file for a divorce. Let us hope she won’t ask you for any money.”_

Regina could feel Cora’s eye roll as she said that last line, which made her roll her own eyes, “Emma is not like that,” she sighed a heavy sigh, “She’s also not the type to just sign a divorce.”

Emma Swan. Her first love. Her stomach was a mess again at the thought of the beautiful blonde she had left back in Storybrooke. She sighed once again, as she hung up the call with her mother, after saying their good night’s. Cora was right. Whatever her and Emma had was long forgotten. It was in the past. Both of them decided on a seperation and went about their lives, stupidly neglecting a divorce as the years passed. Well, Regina now had a new life. The life she always longed for. She needed to fix this once and for all.

She sighed once again, her head turning towards the picture of her and Robin that was sitting inside a frame on her nightstand. She reached for the frame, her eyes studying the picture of them both. The happy smile on the man’s face, her smile. She turned the frame over, opening the back of it as she pulled out a second picture that had been placed on top of the first one. She studied the scratchy handwriting on the back of it.

_**If I did anything right in my life, it was to give my heart to you.** _

Regina chuckled, shaking her head at the cheesy words the blonde had once chosen to write on the back of their picture for her. She turned the photograph over, as Regina had her arms wrapped up from behind Emma’s shoulders, looking down into her green eyes. Those green eyes that could make her agree to anything, as Emma looked up at her, as loving as she well remembered now. The blonde’s black framed glasses so noticeable. 

God, were they still kids then. Well, Emma was. Regina sighed, opening up her nightstand drawer, opening up a journal she kept, as she placed their picture in between the pages. She pushed her drawer shut as she placed it back inside, placing her picture with Robin back in its rightful place. She had a new life now, with something to look forward to. 

Emma was going to have to accept that, one way or another. She shut off her lamp, finding her place in between her bed sheets. She knew exactly what she needed to do.  
____________________

“Storybrooke?” Kathryn’s brow raised, as she walked along the park with Regina the next morning, “And you have a wife?” she chuckled, “How- why didn’t you ever tell me this? I mean I’m supposed to be your best friend here.”

“You are my best friend.” Regina chuckled.

“Oh, really? Then, why am I finding out about this now?” Kathryn joined the brunette on a park bench, “Is this- what’s her name?”

“Emma.”

“Emma that bad that you decided to keep her a long lost secret?” 

Regina shook her head, brushing a strand of her hair away from her face, tucking it behind her ear, “What was I supposed to say, Kathryn? I mean, when you and I met I was already with Robin- you met this entirely different Regina, than the one I was when I was with Emma.”

Kathryn chuckled, “Is that what you’re going to say to Robin?”

“I don’t even know where I’m going to start with Robin.” the brunette sighed, already feeling nervous about the huge bomb she was about to drop on him.

“Hm, well, I’d say you have about five seconds to decide. He’s coming your way.” Kathryn mumbled under her breath, as Regina became stiff, “Act natural, here he comes- hi, Robin!” she quickly smiled, standing up, as she placed a kiss on the man’s cheek.

“Kathryn, it’s always great seeing you.” he smiled, looking over at Regina next, “Hi, baby.” 

“Hi.” Regina shared a kiss with him, right on the lips.

“God, you guys are adorable, but unfortunately, I must run.” she glanced down at her wrist watch, waving towards her best friend and her fiance, “I’ll see you two later. Regina, text me.” she glared her way, leaving them alone.

Robin chuckled at Kathryn’s glare, knowing something was up, “What was that about?”

“That’s… what I’m about to explain.” she motioned towards the park bench, “Please, have a seat.”

“Is everything alright? Is this about the wedding?” he asked, while sitting down next to the brunette.

“No. The wedding is still a go.” she smiled as he sighed with relief, “It’s… about me,” she paused, “Robin… I’m afraid I haven’t been completely honest with you about where I’m from. Or my past, for that matter.”

“Okay…?”

Regina drew in a breath at the frightened look on his face, “I wasn’t born here. I’m actually from a small town you probably have never heard of. Storybrooke. It’s in Maine, and it’s so small that it’s not even on the map. And the reason why you’ve only met my mother is because her and my father are divorced. He lives back in Storybrooke. I wasn’t exactly happy with how my life was going there, so I decided to leave and come here. I made a lot of reckless choices,” she paused, “one of them being… I was with someone when I was in Maine, and we… got married.”

Robin’s face was beyond shocked, staring blankly at her, until he finally spoke, “Well, I’m happy that you’re opening up to me like this. I mean, I want to know everything that’s true about you, including about this small town you’re from,” he smiled, “Sweetheart, it’s nothing to be ashamed of, being married, we all do reckless things- the important thing is, is that we can get married and we are.” his smile faded as she remained silent, “We _can_ get married… right?”

Regina bit her bottom lip, her cheeks pink with embarrassment. She held out her hands towards the man as she placed them on his chest, “Now, Robin. Just breathe.”

Robin grew upset, “Do you mean to tell me that you’re _still_ married?”

“Kind of.” she mumbled.

“Jesus, Regina!” he stood up from the bench, running a hand through his hair.

“Robin, calm down-”

“Calm down? Regina, we’ve been together for two years, you just said yes to my proposal-”

“I know-”

“How is that you neglected to tell me about this so called marriage?" he scoffed, "Who- who’s the guy?” he asked, the vein on his neck ready to pop.

Regina’s complexion went pale, her voice so soft, she wished he didn’t hear it, _“Her_ name… is Emma.”

Robin’s lips parted, his blue eyes growing wide as he tuned just as pale or more than her, “Her- that’s a woman.”

Regina nodded, placing a hand on the man’s shoulder, “Dear, you have absolutely nothing to worry about.”

“No?” Robin’s brow shot up as he stared at her again.

“Of course not. As I explained, that was one of my many mistakes, which I intend to remedy,” she reached within her purse, pulling out a purchased plane ticket, already booked for the first morning flight. She placed it in his hands for him to see, “I know someone who was able to provide me with the divorce papers rather quickly. They are in my purse, as we speak. I’m going to see her to make sure she personally signs her name on that blank line, next to mine. And then once I come back, we can get married.”

Robin looked up from looking at the flight ticket, “And you’re sure she’ll sign them?”

Regina smiled lovingly at him, “Trust me. She’ll sign.”


	2. Chapter 2

Her flight went by quick. She spent the entire ride looking a magazine on wedding dresses. She had called her father to let him know at what time he was to expect her, which made him absolutely ecstatic to her arrival. Regina was actually more than happy to see him too. She loved her father dearly, and has missed him so much.

Once she had landed at the airport in Boston, and reclaimed her luggage, there he was. A little older, and with more gray hair but, welcoming her with open arms. Which she immediately leaped into, embracing him in a tight hug of her own.

"My darling girl!" Henry beamed, not letting her go for a single moment as they stood in between of a crowded airport.

"Hi, daddy," Regina parted from their hug, but still held onto him, to get a better look at his older complexion, "You look absolutely amazing."

Henry waved his hand as they finally parted from each other, "I know. Leaving your mother really gave me back my youth," Regina chuckled at the joke as he picked up one of her luggage, while she grabbed the other. "Tell me, how is your mother?"

"She's still mother, I'm afraid." her reply was simple.

Henry nodded, happily wrapping an arm around his daughter's slim form, "I'm so happy you're here. I can see that leaving Storybrooke did you a great amount of good. You look absolutely radiant."

Regina smiled, “That might have something to do with my engagement.”

Henry stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes wide, “Engage-?” his eyes fell upon the diamond that was worn proudly on his daughter’s hand, an ecstatic laughter escaping him, as he pulled her in for another tight hug, “Regina, I’m so happy for you! Who’s- wait.” his smile gone, “Does-?”

Regina nodded, “That’s why I’m here. I intend to talk to Emma about my engagement. I actually need her to sign the divorce papers, before I can make any further preparations with my future husband.”

“Well,” Henry chuckled, already imagining Emma’s reaction to Regina’s coming back, “You haven’t seen her in ten years, and now you come back dropping a bomb on her.”

“How is she?” Regina asked, mentally running away from feeling like a total ass for the news she’s been planning on dropping on her later. Henry was right, what a way to come back into the blonde’s life. She could see how it would seem hurtful and low, I mean they did love each other once upon a time, but it needed to be done.

Henry continued to walk along the airport, allowing Regina to step out the door that lead them into the garage first, “She’s good, actually. She’s the same Emma she was then.” He opened up the trunk of his car, loading up the luggage inside.

Regina chuckled, handing over her other luggage to him as he loaded it to join the other, “Some things never change.”

Henry chuckled, “Some things do change, darling. Trust me.”

Regina raised a brow at the older man’s words as he held open the passenger door for her. As she mounted the car, just as her father did right after, their trip to Storybrooke commenced, which made her extremely nervous, if she was being completely honest with herself. Coming back to the town she had run from was something she never imagined ever doing again. Not only that, but she would be seeing her first love all over again, after not doing so for ten long years. Her brain couldn’t help but wonder what she looked like now. Had she changed? She chuckled at the silly thought running through her head, that maybe Emma had become less attractive than she was before. That certainly would make her feel better about this whole situation.

“What’s funny, darling?” Her father’s voice woke her up from her many thoughts regarding the blonde.

Regina shook her head, looking over at her father, “I just can’t believe I’m back here.”

Henry smiled, keeping up his driving, “Everyone in town will be so happy to see you. We’ll have to stop by Granny’s and enjoy your favorite.”

Regina smiled, “She’s still making that delicious cheese burger?”

Henry chuckled, “You bet. Even if she wasn’t, she would sure make it just for you. I guarantee it.”

God, did she love Granny’s burgers. She couldn’t remember the last time she had one. But, to have one now would be a bad thing, especially when she was on the verge to get married. She needed to look radiant for that day, and that meant she would have to watch the calories. Besides, she couldn’t possibly think about eating right now when Emma was on her mind. She needed to do what she came here to do as soon as possible.

“You wouldn’t happen to know where Emma would be, would you? I’d like to get it over and done with.”

Henry looked over at her, looking right back at the road, “Emma is always easy to find. If she isn’t working with August, then she would be with Sean.”

“Her and August are still best friends?” Regina smiled at the mention of August’s name.

Henry smiled, fully enjoying his daughter’s company, “And Graham. He’s the town’s Sheriff now.”

“Graham?” a laugh escaped her, “I sure would love to see them.”

Henry reached for the brunette’s gloved hand, “They’ve never stopped asking about you.”  
____________________

The town of Storybrooke was just as Regina remembered it, as her eyes took in every nook and cranny of it. Every building, even the people were all just the same. It was as if time had stopped and she had never left. She saw many familiar faces, to Belle’s father who still worked at his flower shop, to Gold, who still owned his pawn shop. Henry made a left turn, quickly pulling over in front of Sean’s Auto shop.

Regina’s brows furrowed, as she looked over at her father, “She’s a mechanic?”

“Er, sometimes, when Sean needs the extra help. Really, she works with August and Marco, doing carpentry, she’s very good at it. A lot of people want to buy her stuff.”

Regina turned to stare at the auto shop before her, her heart already beating a hundred beats per minute at the thought that somewhere inside, was her soon to be ex-wife.

“Go do what you need to do, darling. I’ll head to the house and put your stuff in your old bedroom,” he smiled, “It’s intact. Just give me a call once you’re done and I’ll come pick you up.”

The brunette smiled, “Thank you, daddy.” she drew in a breath, letting it out slowly, as she exited her father’s vehicle. She turned to provide the older man with another smile as he drove away. Her feet unwilling to move any further, “You can do this.” she said to herself, which made her move.

A boy, no younger than eighteen had the brunette’s attention as she walked inside. Despite the air being cold, they made sure to keep the garage a little warm, as she spotted two small heaters lying around in a corner of the establishment. The speakers providing them with some Guns ‘N Roses, as their song Patience started playing. A whistle was heard off in the distance from who Regina knew had to be Emma’s. She always did love her classic rock songs.

“How can I help you, ma’am?” he smiled politely, his eyes sparkling before her. 

“I’m looking for Emma Swan. I was told she worked here.”

He smirked, “Yo, Swan! You have a visitor,” he shouted, looking back at Regina, as he slowly walked backward.

“If it’s Ruby, tell her I need more time on her car. She really messed it up this time.”

Regina’s heart began racing faster than ever at the sound of Emma’s voice. Her eyes looking around, to see if she could spot her.

The teenage boy looked over at the blonde, signaling her whereabouts to the brunette as she approached the car, “It’s not Ruby,” he informed her. Her converse now visible as her body was placed underneath a white van.

“Whoever it is, I’m busy.”

“It’s me,” Regina spoke, her stomach already in knots, as she could no longer hear the blonde working on the van, indication that she too had froze at the sound of that husky, familiar voice.

What was heard next was the clanking of tools on the bare floor, as Emma rolled out from underneath the van, her green eyes connecting with brown ones she never imagined ever seeing again. Her lips parted in surprise, unable to believe who was standing in front of her, out of all the people from her past, it had to be Regina Mills, looking as attractive and mature as ever.

Regina hated herself right now, but neither her eyes could help drinking in the sight before her. Damn, Emma Swan! She thought to herself as she stood before her past. She wasn’t ugly at all, on the contrary, dare she admit it- Emma had become even hotter than before, even in that mechanic outfit. Her blonde hair was still as golden as she remembered it to be. Right now it was picked up in a messy ponytail, but she still managed to look like a damn supermodel. She couldn’t help but notice that she no longer wore her glasses either, which made her green eyes stand out more now. She surely looked older than eighteen too, if Regina’s calculations were correct, she would have to be twenty-seven now.

“Well, look who’s back in Storybrooke. Regina Mills.” Emma said, a smile spreading across her face at the sight of the brunette.

Regina nodded, providing her with a smile of her own, “Emma. How have you been?”

“Oh, just great. You know how it is for us small town folk, work, work, work.” Emma chuckled, looking down at the rag she held in her hands, as she wiped them clean. “I’m sorry, I don’t want you to think I don’t have any manners. I would shake your hand, but…” she shows off an open palm hand, which was a little dirty from working on the van.

Regina looked down at her own hands, looking right back up at Emma, “I have gloves,” she tried joking.

Emma looked over at the brunette’s hands, as she stared right back into her eyes, “Those must have cost you a pretty penny.” she turned to look over at the teenage boy who was still glaring, she threw the now dirty rag over to him as he caught it, “Hey. Wake up.”

The boy smiled bashfully, leaving both of them to talk as he went about his duties.

Emma looked back at the grinning brunette, “Don’t flatter yourself. He crushes on every pretty girl. Hell, he was crushing on me when I started working here.”

“You do look different than what I remember,” Regina finally had enough courage to say more than a few words, “Where are your glasses?”

“Contacts. Women appreciate them more.”

Regina raised a brow, “Well… I don’t know about that. I always did like your glasses.”

Emma smiled at the memories. Sure, she was still angry at her for leaving, and never once looking back, but she couldn’t help but feel a little strange, happy even, to see her again after such a long time. Of course, she wasn’t about to flat out say that to her either. She leaned her hips back on Ruby’s bright red convertible, her arms crossed over her chest.

“You came all the way back here just to tell me that?” her brow raised, “Why are you really here, Regina?”

That’s when Regina realized that she knew, but she needed to say it out loud. “I’m here because I’ve met someone. During the ten years we’ve been separated, you and I,” she paused, as Emma stared at her, patiently waiting for her to continue, “Of course, something tells me you already knew that.”

Emma chuckled, “Well, I wasn’t expecting for you to not have someone already. You didn’t care to walk out on us, in the first place ten years ago.” she said dryly, which stung deep, just as it stung Regina. Her hands made their way inside her pockets, “So? Are you looking to get my approval? You didn’t bring her along with you, did you?”

Regina finally rolled her eyes. This was a side of Emma that quickly annoyed her, she never remembered the blonde being this defensive, but she could understand her reason. She did leave after all.

“No, he’s back in New York, waiting for my return.” Regina’s reply was just as dry this time.

Emma’s brow raised, “He?” she nodded, finding it a bit surprising that Regina would date a man, “Lucky guy.” she popped open the hood to Ruby’s car, grabbing a tool she needed, as she started working on it, “What’s his name?”

Regina swallowed the lump in her throat, this was getting awkward, really fast, as she knew what Emma was doing. She remembered her actions well as if it were ten years ago, anytime a tough situation came into play, Emma would look away. “Robin. Robin Locksley.”

The clicking to the torque wrench Emma had been using came to a stop at the mention of the man’s name, because everyone knew who Robin Locksley was. Even in a small town such as Storybrooke. The blonde set down the wrench, turning back to face her still wife, “Well, don’t that beat all. You’re mother must love him.”

“Emma, don’t do this.”

“It’s no secret that I was never to Cora Mills’ liking, Regina.” replied Emma.

“This has nothing to do with my mother, I came here for me.” Regina sighed, it was now or never, “Robin… has asked for my hand in marriage,” she paused, “And I accepted.”

“Why are you telling me this?” Emma asked dryly, wanting to be done with this pointless conversation.

“Because I thought you had a right to know what’s going on.” Regina replied, to which Emma’s brows raised, hitting her hairline.

“Oh. Well, thank you very much for thinking of me. I’m truly touched.” she motioned towards the outside of the shop, “You can fly back to New York now.”

Regina grew furious at the attitude Emma was taking now, as she simply turned back around to keep working on the red convertible, “Why are you being so difficult, Swan? I’m here to-”

Emma slammed the tool onto the car this time, turning back around, causing Regina to take a step back, “You’re here to tell me that you now have a fiance back in New York and you want to marry him. Well, congratulations, you’ve completed your task.”

“Well, I can’t exactly marry him if I’m still married to you. That’s why I’m also here.” she dug inside her purse, as Emma looked at her in silence now. She withdrew a yellow envelope, handing it to the blonde.

“What the hell is that?” asked Emma, already knowing perfectly well what the envelope contained. Her eyes shifted between the giant envelope in front of her and the brunette. She took it from Regina’s hands as she remained silent, her eyes reading through the document as she held it out.

“I really hate having to come here just to drop this on you like a bucket of ice, but this needs to be done, Emma.” Regina’s voice was quiet now. The blonde’s angry, and maybe hurt expression locking into her mind.

Papers shuffled, as Emma stuffed the document back into the envelope, “Let me ask you a question. Did you come here on a quick visit or are you planning on staying in town for a while?”

Regina’s brows furrowed in question, “I honestly was hoping on a quick visit, however my father would like to have me around for a while. Why?”

Emma smiled rather sarcastically, “Good, then you aren’t in any hurry to get these papers signed,” she handed the envelope right back, “As you can see, I need to get back to work, I have a car that needs my attention and my hands aren’t exactly in any condition to sign anything, so stick around. I’ll get back to you on the divorce thing.”

This time Regina threw a hard glare at the blonde, who picked up the tool, followed by a remote control, “Emma, I really would like it if you just-” her words were cut off as Emma’s finger pressed the skip button, followed by volume, as the opening to Welcome To The Jungle began playing throughout the speakers. “Swan! You are acting like a child!” she shouted, her jaw tightening as Emma laid flat on her back, as she rolled right back under the van she had been working on before her arrival.

It still did a number on Regina when Emma would pull these types of childish stunts. She detested being ignored by her, it still made her profoundly mad. She looked over at the teenage boy who was peeking out, walking out from a back room, as she stormed out of the auto shop, taking the document with her. She would have left them there to see if maybe once the woman stopped acting like a child, she would do the adult thing and sign them, but who was she kidding? She knew well enough, that this was not going to be as simple of a task as she thought it to be.


	3. Chapter 3

Regina sighed as the phone line continuously rang unanswered, "Hi, it's me. Things here have become a little complicated, but it's nothing to get alarmed about. I'm handling it. I promise. Anyway, call me back as soon as you can. I love you.” She turned to the sound of her father’s light laughter, as she quickly hung up the call.

“She didn’t sign, did she?” Henry asked, his smirk very visible as he knew, getting the blonde to sign was going to be an impossible task.

Regina threw a glare her father’s way, “She seems even more stubborn than I remember her to be," the memory of Emma's behavior causing her jaw to clench, "I don't understand her. It's been ten years, you'd think she would want a divorce."

"You have to understand her, Regina. I mean, you did come back into the woman’s life just to tell her that you are in love and marrying someone else. How did you expect her to react?”

“Emma’s just being… Emma. She loves being difficult with me, it’s how she always was.” replied Regina.

Henry chuckled, shaking his head, as he walked into the kitchen.

“What?” She asked, the smell of food hitting her nostrils, as she followed the older man into the kitchen. Her eyes taking in the sight of her father wearing oven mitts.

Henry pulled open the door to the oven, pulling out a freshly made platter of lasagna, placing it on the center counter top.

“You cook now?” Regina grinned at the sight of him.

“My darling girl, you must really be blind to the truth that’s staring you in the face.” Henry looked over at his daughter with a raised brow, a hand resting on his hips.

Regina was quick to mimic his stance and facial expression, “I’m sorry, I know I should come to see you more often. It just took me by surprise that you’ve learned how to cook, you were never one to be seen in the kitchen.”

Henry shook his head, “I’m not talking about my culinary skills, my dear. I’m talking about your wife.”

“Ex-wife.” Regina corrected him.

“Well your _ex-wife,_ believe it or not; even after ten years, is still very much in love with you.”

Regina chuckled, “I didn’t take you for much of a romantic either.” she reached for plates, still all too familiar with the mansion from her childhood, followed by a spatula and a knife to cut into their dinner, “And I highly doubt that, daddy. Emma seems like she’s moved on as well.”

“She’s tried, I won’t deny that,” Henry nodded, holding out his plate as Regina placed a perfectly cut piece on it, “however, no one ever comes close to you.”

Regina couldn’t help but smile at her father’s compliment, “You’re my father. Of course, you would say that.”

He chuckled once again, “Those aren’t my own words, dear.”

The brunette’s brows furrowed, as she watched her father retrieve a plastic container, cutting into three pieces of lasagna, as he placed them inside, shutting the lid. 

"What?" asked the brunette, as her father was now standing before her with the plastic container.

Henry smiled as sweetly as ever, "I always pack some of my lasagna to share it with Mary Margaret."

"Mary Margaret is still here?"

Henry nodded, "Everyone you know is still here. Now be a dear and take this to her, hm? She'd love to see you. Her and David. You can borrow my car."  
____________________

“Regina?!” Mary Margaret squealed with delight, pulling the brunette into a tight hug.

Regina chuckled, returning the smaller woman’s embrace, loving that the pixie haired brunette was still as chipper as she well remembered her. 

“When did you arrive?” asked M.M., studying the woman’s elegant features.

“Just this morning. You look great,” her eyes grew wide as did her smile at the sight of the smaller woman’s full grown belly, “Very pregnant, I see.”

Mary Margaret beamed, her hands slowly caressing her pregnant belly, “Thank you. David is sure it’s a boy. But, come in. Please.” She stepped aside from the doorway, as Regina entered, shutting the door soon after, “Did your father send that?” She asked, already tasting the man’s lasagna.

“Oh, yes.” Regina handed over the container, which Mary Margaret took with a delightful hum. Her brown eyes taking in every part of their loft. “Where is David?”

“On duty. He works with Graham over at the station.” Mary Margaret served two slices on two separate plates, as she smiled over at the brunette. “I heard about your big engagement. He’s quite handsome.”

“Mary Margaret, have you seen my-?” 

The smile that was on Regina’s lips soon ended, as she heard an all too familiar voice, as an all too familiar blonde walked into the room. Making her way down the circular stairs. Emma’s lips parted, a sarcastic tiny smile forming on her lips as she stood before her. Now it made sense to Regina why the three slices of lasagna, it wasn’t an extra one for Mary Margaret. It was for Emma.

She was going to kill her father.

“Don’t act so surprised, Gina. This is a small town.” Said Emma, her smile growing more visible towards the brunette, “Of course, living in the big city and all, you must have forgotten.”

“Emma, be nice.” Mary Margaret’s voice was heard from the kitchen.

“I’m always nice.” Emma smiled lovingly at pixie haired brunette, taking the container from her hands as Mary Margaret had packed her slice of lasagna in another one. “Thanks. Now, have you seen my-?”

Mary Margaret held up the blonde’s keys, a smile to her as Emma took them from her hand.

“Thank you.” She turned to look over at Regina one more time, “You have yourself a good day, ma’am.”

Regina rolled her eyes as Emma’s shoulder lightly brushed hers in the process of the blonde heading towards the door. Her head shaking slowly.

“She hasn’t changed one bit, has she?” Mary Margaret asked the annoyed brunette.

Regina chuckled, “Changing would be too much of a task for her, I’m afraid. She always did hate change.”

Mary Margaret chuckled, motioning Regina to sit by her near the kitchen counter, “That she does. She was devastated when you left, that’s for sure.” 

Regina looked up towards the stairs, remembering the Emma was coming down from them, “She lives here with you and David?”

Mary Margaret nodded, smiling happily, “She had a house lined up before you broke things off with her, but…” She continued even through the older brunette’s surprised look, “David and I offered for her to come live with us after. It helps her out a lot, since it’s cheaper than a house, surprisingly. Only in Storybrooke.” She chuckled, “And she’s a great help around here too. I love having her here.”

Regina chuckled, “Yeah. Give it time.” Her mind went right to the thought of Emma having a house for both of them. Why didn’t she ever say anything? How did she never find this out until now?  
____________________

“Daddy?” Regina called out as she entered her father’s house.

“In here!” Henry shouted, smiling as the brunette entered the living room. “How’d it go? Was Mary Margaret happy to see you?”

“Much. And she wasn’t the only one.” Replied the brunette, placing her purse down on the couch as she sat right by her father.

Henry chuckled, taking a sip of his beer as a baseball game played out on TV, “It doesn’t matter where you. In this town, you’ll always run into Emma.”

“Yes, well, it’s one thing to run into her out of coincidence, other than because my father is so determined to set us up.”

Henry’s brow raised as he looked over at his daughter, “Set you up? Why would I ever want to do that when you are about to get married?”

“Why, indeed?” Regina’s brow raised this time, “Don’t deny it. Emma was always your favorite.”

Henry remained quiet for a moment, bringing his beer near his lips as he answered, “I will neither confirm or deny that fact.”

Regina smirked at her father’s childlike behavior. She could see why him and Emma always got along, “Daddy.” She continued as the man glanced her way again, “Whatever you think is going to happen between Emma and I. Don’t. There’s nothing there anymore. I am a soon to be married woman.”

Henry chuckled, “That’s a big if, my dear. And that’s only if you get your wife to sign those divorce papers.”

“Oh, I’ll get her to sign.”

Their conversation came to a halt as the brunette’s cell rang inside her purse. As Regina dug through her purse, Henry spoke up, “Twenty bucks says it’s your mother, calling to ask what you are doing back in Storybrooke.”

The brunette’s eyes grew wide as she looked over at her smirking father. “How on earth did you know?”

“You’re surprised?” Henry raised a brow, “Really? We’re talking about your mother. I have a special headache named after her that activates every time she manifests herself somehow.”

Regina let out a small laugh, swiping her finger across the screen that would answer her call, “Hello?” She spoke into the device.

_“What on earth are you doing back in Storybrooke?”_

Henry chuckled, shaking his head as he could hear Cora’s voice clear as day, calmly taking another sip of his beer.

_“I get that you want to get this divorce over and done with, but my God, Regina. Storybrooke?”_

“It’s not as bad as you make it sound, mother.” Said Regina, rolling her eyes as she looked at her father. Cora could always over dramatize things.

_“Where are you? Are you with your father? Does Robin know that you’ve gone to see Emma?”_

Regina sighed, “Yes, he does. And he’s fine with it, mother. I promise you. And I am with daddy.” She looked over at her father as he smiled sweetly at her, “He actually would like me to spend a few days with him.”

_“What?!”_ Her voice was so loud, Regina removed the phone away from her ear, _“Absolutely not!”_

“Mother-”

_“Regina, you can’t possibly be considering- Emma is there and I know you, Regina. You don’t think clearly when you are around that woman. If Robin finds out-”_

“Robin has nothing to find out about. It’s just Christmas, mother. I’m not moving here. And Emma has nothing to do with me staying.” She waved her hand at her father, as he was shaking in his seat from quiet laughter. Even Regina didn’t believe herself when she told her mother that staying in Storybrooke had nothing to do with Emma. 

_“For your sake, it better not. Honestly, dear. You have a great man by your side. You did the right thing leaving that dreadful town.”_ She paused, _“You want to spend some time there, it’s up to you. I get that you’ll be lonely, given that Robin has to work a lot as a new year approaches, but- just be careful, hm? Get that woman to sign the divorce papers and come home.”_

“That is my plan.” Said Regina.

_“Alright, well, best of luck, dear. Mother loves you.”_

“Speak to you soon.” Regina hung up, sighing as she plopped on the couch next to her father, who looked at her with another chuckle.

“And that, my dear, is the Cora Mills headache.” He finished the remainder of his beer as he continued, “I really hope this Robin guy knows what he’s getting into with your mother.”

Regina chuckled, “They have dinner every Saturday. I think he’s approved.”

Henry simply nodded, quickly changing conversation as he nudged his daughter gently, “Hey. Why don’t we go and have some much needed lunch over at Granny’s?”

Regina shook her head, “I don’t know, daddy. I’m pretty beat, it’s been an exhausting day.”

“Oh, come on.” Henry nudged her arm again, “It’s a few blocks away, remember? It’s not New York.” He nudged her again as she chuckled, “Come on, we’ll have breakfast for lunch. Granny can whip us up some of those apple pancakes you used to love so much.”

Regina smiled at the memory of those pancakes. They were always her favorite breakfast to have every morning. She would have them with her father as they would talk about her dreams of being the biggest designer in the city. She would have them with Emma when they used to date. And when they eloped and decided to get married, that’s what they had for breakfast once they came back to drop the bomb on her parents.  
____________________

“Well, look who decided to come back home!” Granny smiled brightly at the sight of the brunette and her father.

Henry looked over at the brunette with a smile as they neared the counter, “I’m afraid she’s just visiting. But, is staying for Christmas this time.”

“That’s a shame. And here I thought you were coming back to your roots.”

Regina smiled, “I’d love to, but my life is New York, along with my fiance.”

Granny’s eyebrows shot up in surprise, her eyes looking over at Henry and then down at the ring that rested on the brunette’s hand, “My… word.” She grabbed a hold of the brunette’s hand, studying the ring closely, or rather the diamond on it. “Is that real?”

Regina chuckled, “It is very real.”

Ruby who was standing behind Granny Lucas, leaned over for a closer look, “Aren’t you and Emma still hitched?” She asked.

“Ruby.” Granny glared over at her granddaughter, as Ruby simply shrugged.

“We’re… _settling_ on a divorce.” Replied the brunette, as Granny chuckled.

“Listen to her and her fancy words.” She motioned towards her with her thumb, her eyes looking over at Henry as well as Regina, “Settling, you say? Honey. You’d have to convince Emma first.”

Regina glared at the older woman, wondering why she had really missed her, because right now that was becoming questionable.

A horn sounded just outside the diner, which caused everyone’s heads to turn towards the door, while Ruby was all smiles as she spotted her red convertible, fully repaired.

“Ugh, finally!” Ruby ran out from behind the counter, past Regina and Henry, smiling over at the blonde as Emma held out her keys, “You’re my savior!” She took the keys from the blonde’s hand only to embrace her in a tight hug.

A hug Regina noticed was a little too friendly.

“Just be careful with it, huh? Sean said the next time you wreck it, it would cost you this time.” Emma warned her.

“Thank you.” Ruby placed a kiss on the blonde’s cheek, leaving a hint of red lipstick right on her skin. “You know, I’ll repay you later.” She smirked, flirtatiously winking.

Emma chuckled, her eyes looked over to Henry as her hand patted him on the back, “Henry! It’s always great seeing you.”

“It’s always good to see you, Emma.” The man smiled, “Heck of a cold front we have coming in, wouldn’t you say?”

“And it’s only going to get colder.” She winked at Ruby as the brunette waitress placed an already prepared hot chocolate right on the counter top for her to drink. Which she did. Her entire body already thanking her for the warmth the chocolate provided.

Regina blinked. Since when did her and Ruby have something? More importantly, was Emma really playing this childish game and ignoring her? Even in front of her father.

“Well, I guess I’ve become invisible.” She commented in a sarcastic tone. One to which Emma took notice in.

“Oh, you’re still here?” She asked the brunette, sarcastically, “I thought you would be back in New York by now.”

“And why would I do that?” Asked Regina.

Emma looked over at her once again, “You know, I’ve been asking myself the same question for ten years. Why would you even want to go back there? I guess your fiance isn’t the small town type, huh? He probably doesn’t even know where you’re really from.”

Regina glared at Emma the entire time, as Emma did to her but in a more calming manner that really made her insides twist, “He knows perfectly well where I’m from, thank you. And, Robin isn’t a stranger to small towns. His parents were from a small town.”

Emma sipped on her hot chocolate, calmly again, rolling her eyes towards Henry at the brunette’s words.

“Besides, you and I have some unfinished business.” Regina barked her reminder.

Emma’s brow raised, her tone still filled with sarcasm, “Oh, well, I’d love to, but this really isn’t the time or place.” Regina’s eyes grew wide, as that used to be their saying for when they wanted to mess around in the past. She grew quickly annoyed with Emma’s smirk, especially her response, “But, I’m free after five. Maybe then, if I’m up for it we can spend some much needed time together.”

“Oh, grow up, Swan. I am not talking about sex. You know perfectly well what I mean.”

Emma shrugged, acting carelessly about anything Regina had to say, “Alright, I guess that means no to sex from you.” She smiled over at Ruby, “How about you, Ruby, are you free after five?”

Ruby smirked, caressing the blonde’s back as she walked on by behind them, “For you? Always.”

Emma finished the remainder of her hot chocolate as she stood up, not paying any attention to the angered brunette. She drew her wallet out of her jeans pocket, taking out some money and dropping it on the counter in front of Henry. Her hand patting the man gently on the back, “Whatever you get is on me, Henry. Sadly, I only have enough for one and my hot chocolate so she can pay for her own.”

Even Henry couldn’t help but chuckle at the blonde’s behavior towards his daughter, as Regina scoffed, staring at the blonde with her mouth wide open as she made her way out the door, but not after waving goodbye to Ruby.

Regina’s eyes met her father’s as he still shook with chuckles. Then they met with a grinning Granny, who sat down both their already familiar orders.

“Still _settling?”_ She asked the angry brunette, who’s jaw only tightened out of anger. 

God, did she hate Emma Swan sometimes. She would be the death of her one of these days, she just knew it. But, she had a life and a fiance back in New York and nobody- not even Emma Swan was going to ruin that for her or stop it from happening. She would get her to sign those divorce papers, if it was the last thing she did.


	4. Chapter 4

_“Define complicated.”_

The brunette sighed as she paced back and forth inside her old bedroom. Everything was as she had left it since the day she left. “She’s just being… a little difficult about it.”

_“Difficult? Regina, I thought you said you were handling this mess of a situation.”_

“I am.” She rolled her eyes, “Do you not trust me to do the right thing?”

_“Of course, I trust you. But, frankly I have to wonder…”_

Regina’s brows furrowed at his pause, “Have to wonder what?” She spoke again as the man remained silent on the other end of the line, “Robin?”

_“Weather she still has feelings for you.”_

Regina instantly grew annoyed, “Why does everyone keep saying that? There’s nothing left there, alright? I can promise you that.”

_“Well, maybe not from your end, but-”_

“But, nothing, Robin. That’s what there is, from her end and mine- absolutely nothing.” 

_“Alright. Calm down.”_ Robin chuckled, noticing the woman’s annoyance when it came to this Emma Swan, _“She really gets under your skin, doesn’t she?”_

“You have no idea. It’s always been like that, ever since we met. We didn’t like each other very much at first, she would actually follow me around and leave me sticky notes asking if I would go on a date with her. It drove me crazy.” She paused, the realization hitting her right in the head as her light bulb went on. She smirked to herself, getting a crazy idea that just may work.   
_____________________

Regina spent almost an entire next day in the library that day. Lucky her, hardly anyone was much for reading, so the printer was all hers as she printed copy after copy of the divorce file. A smirk on her lips as she began to write out on post it notes, pasting them on each of the print outs. This was beyond a crazy idea, but if it would be crazy enough to annoy Emma, forcing her to sign. Anything was valid.   
____________________

The weather forecast played on Mary Margaret’s small television set as Emma chewed on a spoon full of cereal in the morning. Glancing up at the weather as there definitely would be a cold front coming, maybe one that would keep everyone busy plowing snow for days on end.

Mary Margaret came rushing into the kitchen, brushing her teeth as she quickly rinsed her mouth out with the water fossett as she quickly turned the knob. She spat out the water, as Emma’s eyes followed her every movement.

“I can’t believe I overslept!” Said Mary Margaret, wrapping her scarf around her neck very quickly as she rushed towards the front door.

“I’m sure if you’re five minutes late, they’ll live.” Replied Emma, looking at her as if she had gone crazy.

Mary Margaret stared at the blonde wide-eyed, “We’re making a volcano.” And just like that she was out the door.

Emma shrugged, “Okay.” She chewed another spoon full, turning towards the front door at the sound of a knock at the door. She placed her plate down on the counter, her hand reaching for the door knob, “What did you forget?” Her brows furrowed as no one was by the door once she pulled it open. But there was a note taped to the door. Or rather, a copy of the divorce file with a sticky note that read: _**Sign it!**_

The blonde ripped the paper from the door, her eyes studying it more carefully. She chuckled, shaking her head, not believing that Regina would use the same strategy she had used in the past to get her to say yes to a date with her once upon a time ago. 

She crumbled up the piece of paper, throwing it directly into the trash can. No way would she make this easy for her. No way was she signing, no matter how many of these copies Regina put out. It couldn’t go on forever. She would tire out eventually.

...Right?  
____________________

Emma made her way out of the loft, placing her red leather jacket on, stopping as one arm went into one sleeve. Her eyes focused on her car, or rather another copy that was placed on her windshield with a sticky note that read: _**...Please?**_

She shook her head, ripping the paper off and crumbling it within her hand. She tossed the piece of paper as far as she could throw it, opening her driver side door and climbing inside. Only to get startled by another copy that was hanging from her rear view mirror. She blinked, sighing as she ripped that one too, tossing out the window in annoyance. 

Damn her for ever teaching Regina how to break into a car when they were younger.  
____________________

The blonde went on to work, going around back as she went into the locker room of the auto shop, opening up her locket only to find another copy right inside with a sticky note that simply had a smiley face drawn on it.

Damn her for ever teaching Regina how to break into a car and a locker.

She slammed the locker door shut, her uniform in one hand.

“Everything alright, Swan?” Asked Sean.

Emma nodded, “Peachy.” Her tone sarcastic as she opened up her locker again, ripping out the paper and crumbling it up into a ball.  
____________________

“Hey, Em!” Ruby waved, her pearly white smile flashing towards the blonde as she entered the diner, sitting at her usual spot this time by a booth by one of the windows. She walked over with a tray, placing her usual hot chocolate down on the table as she reached inside her pocket next, “Oh. This was left for you this morning.”

Emma’s eyes looked down at the folded piece of paper with her name written in unmistakable fine cursive letters. “Thanks.” She muttered, reaching for her hot chocolate as the handle suddenly broke off, causing the chocolaty liquid to spill all over the blonde’s shirt and pants, “Ohhh! Really?” She stood to her feet, annoyed as she wiped off some of the hot liquid with napkins that instantly became soaked. 

As she looked out the window, she noticed Regina passing by, providing her with a tiny evil smirk. Which made Emma grow furious.

That bitch had done something to her cup. She just knew it.

Emma reached for the folded paper, unfolding it only to reveal another copy of the form with a post it note that read: Now will you sign?

The blonde crumbled up the piece of paper, glaring out the window. If Regina thought this would convince her to sign, she was dead wrong. It would have to take more than spilled hot chocolate on her favorite shirt just to get her to sign those damn papers.

Ruby walked up to the blonde, her brows furrowed in confusion at her chocolaty state, “What the hell happened to you?”

“Regina.” Emma muttered under her breath, her eyes glaring out the window again.

She had had enough. 

But, she still wasn’t signing those papers.  
____________________

Emma went off on her day, with a stained shirt and all. She kept receiving notes, even texts from the brunette, trying to get her to sign. It wasn’t hard to get a hold of her number again. Small town and all.

Once she was done with her day, she stormed into Mary Margaret and David’s loft, stopping in her tracks as both stared at her wide-eyed.

“What happened to you?” Asked Mary Margaret, both her and David sitting on their couch, deciding on which color to paint the baby’s room.

“Has Regina been in here?” Emma asked, clearly upset.

David and Mary Margaret exchanged looks, both shaking their heads as they answered in unison, “No.”

“I take it she’s responsible for that?” David motioned towards the blonde’s shirt.

Emma chuckled as she headed up the stairs, “And many other things. But, if she thinks she's going to get me to sign- she’s crazy.”

David and Mary Margaret exchanged looks again.

“Ten bucks says Emma will sign.” Said David, his hand extended towards her.

Mary Margaret raised a brow, shaking her husband’s hand, “You’re on. No way will she sign. She still loves her.”  
____________________

Graham sat by his desk, his feet propped up on his desk as he chewed away on a doughnut. His peace and quiet getting interrupted as Emma stormed into the station.

“Is there something you need, Em? You look like you’ve had a hell of a day.” Said Graham, sitting up right in his chair.

“I’m here to place a restraining order.” Emma spat out.

Graham’s eyes grew wide in surprise. Those things didn’t happen around Storyrbooke, “Against who?”

“Against my own bitch of a wife.” She spat out again, “She keeps stalking me, leaving me notes around town. She’s convinced that’s a way to get me to sign those damn divorce papers.”

Graham simply looked at her as if she had gone crazy. Because maybe she had.

“Emma…” He spoke, “I can’t just place a restraining order against someone who leaves you notes. That’s not exactly how it works.”

“Excuse me?” Emma’s hands rested on her hips, even more annoyed than before, “She stalks me at work, breaks into my fucking car and sabotages my entire morning! Not to mention, makes me pour hot chocolate all over my favorite shirt.”

Graham chuckled, trying his best to hide his smirk.

Emma’s brow raised, “You think this is funny? Really?”

“I’m sorry.” Graham stood from his chair as he kept trying to suppress his laughter, “I’d love to help you. I really would. You know that, Em, but I honestly can’t do anything unless you are in serious danger. Forgive me for saying this, but a couple of notes, and a stained chocolate shirt doesn’t exactly seem threatening.”

“Did you forget the part where she broke into my car?” Asked Emma.

“Once again, you weren’t in any danger. She just left you a note with a copy of a form that you stubbornly refuse to sign.” He replied.

“Then, what do you suggest I do? Enlighten me.” 

“My advice?” Graham asked, walking up closer towards the blonde, “Just give the woman what she wants and be done with her for good. Just sign the papers, Em. It’s been ten years.”

Emma’s eyes grew wide at the man’s words, her index finger pointing towards him.

“What?” Asked Graham, “You look you’re going crazy right now.”

“She already talked to you, didn’t she? Yeah, you’re on her side.”

“Come on, Emma. I’m on both your sides, she just wants you to do one simple thin-” Graham’s eyes grew wide, “What are you doing?” He asked, as the blonde picked up one of his toy collections from his desk. He held out his hand, pleading her to put it back in its place, “B-be careful with that. It’s worth a lot of money.”

“What, this thing?” Emma held up tauntingly, looking around to see what else she could use against him, reaching for his steaming cup of coffee, “He seems thirsty to me. Maybe he’d like some coffee.”

“Don’t do that!” Graham launched forward, stopping as Emma held the toy near the cup, “Alright!” He sighed, “I will talk to her, just… put it back. Please.”

“Thank you.” Emma placed the toy back on the man’s desk, turning around only to bump into her wife as she made her way inside the station.

“Swan.” Regina’s brow raised as her eyes studied the blonde from head to toe.

“Mills.” Emma said through gritted teeth.

Regina smirked sarcastically at her, “You look like you’ve been having a rough morning.”

“Nothing I can’t handle.” Emma glared down at the woman.

“This could all stop if you just sign.”

Emma chuckled, “And miss keeping you around to annoy you some more? Not a chance.”

“Are you saying you missed me? Here I thought you were all cozy with Ruby.”

Emma’s brow raised, “Jealous, are we? What would your doating fiance have to say to that?”

Regina rolled her eyes, “Are you going to sign or not?”

“Read my thin pink lips.” She closed in on the brunette, a smirk forming on her lips, “No.”

Regina groaned in frustration, storming out behind the blonde as she made her way out of the station without so much as looking back. “Damn it, Emma! You are acting like a child!”

Graham stood by his desk as the brunette’s voice echoed throughout the hallways until they were no longer heard.  
____________________

“And you are becoming a royal pain in my ass!” Emma shouted, keeping up her quick pace as she walked down the sidewalk. 

Regina followed her, finding it difficult to keep up, “Well, maybe if you would just sign the damn papers, I would be gone for good.”

Emma chuckled, “Oh, you’d love to be gone for good, wouldn’t you? It’s funny how quickly you could forget loving someone with all your heart.”

Regina rolled her eyes, “We were kids, Emma. We didn’t know any better. But now, we are two grown up, consenting adults. Or at least I am.”

Emma let out a small laugh, “Says the woman who just went around town leaving notes for me.”

“Thank you for that idea.” Said Regina, stopping in her tracks as the blonde turned to be only inches away from her face now.

“You know what, Regina? You want to fly back to the big city and get married to this guy, fine. Do whatever your heart desires. I could give two shits what you do back in New York. But you will have to figure out another way to divorce me, because I’m not signing shit.” She smiled sarcastically, “Now, if you’ll excuse me. I have somewhere I need to be.”

Regina’s heart stopped for a moment, her eyes rapidly blinking as she came back to reality. After gaining back control of her breath, she followed the blonde towards her yellow bug, which was parked a few blocks away from where they were. 

“Will you quit following me?” Emma asked, climbing into her car. Her eyes on Regina as the brunette simply climbed in through the passenger side door without saying another word. “What the hell are you doing? Get out of my car.”

“No.” Regina simply said.

“Regina, I’m going to be late. Get out of the damn car.” Emma’s tone was filled with warning.

“No.”

“Get out of the damn car!” Emma shouted, to which Regina shouted back.

“No!”

Emma’s jaw clenched tight, her eyes glued to the annoying brunette, as her hand turned the key in her ignition, moving towards the shift stick. As her foot stepped on the gas pedal, tires screeching on pavement as she took off light a bolt of lightning.  
____________________

Tires screeched on the road as Emma pulled her car over to the only school in town. She waited, turning to the brunette as she heard her voice next.

“Very cute, Emma. You’re finally thinking on gathering an education?” She smirked as Emma simply turned back around to look out her window.

A smile spread across the blonde’s lips as she opened the door to her car, dropping to her knees as she spread her arms out towards the little boy that ran right into her embrace. “Oh! Hey, kid!”

Regina couldn’t blink or think for that matter. Emma had a son? Since when? She never remembered them talking about even the slightest possibility of ever having children.

Emma smiled down at the nine year old boy, using her hands to sign to him, asking how his day went. He had a hearing aid and could say a few words here and there at times, but he only found himself using it around school more than around the people he called home.

Regina made her way out of the car, observing the blonde, how easily he talked to him using sign language, as the boy just as easily responded. Her lips curved up into a warm smile as the boy suddenly glanced up at her, not wasting any time in asking Emma who this new stranger was.

“Oh, right.” Emma turned to look at the little boy, pointing up at Regina, “This is Regina.” She signed the woman’s name for the little boy to see, continuing as she spoke to the brunette next, “Regina, this is Henry.”

“Henry?” Her brows furrowed as her smile never left her. Her eyes focused on the blonde.

Emma nodded, “Yeah.”

“You named him after my father?” She asked, looking down at the blonde in surprise.

“He did actually.” Emma smiled over at the boy, “Kid chose his own name. Mary Margaret, David and myself are sort of his foster family. They just wanted to get the groove in what it would be like having a kid around the house.”

Regina’s lips parted in surprise, “My father didn’t mention anything. Nor did Mary Margaret or David.”

“Well, maybe if you weren’t so focused on New York, you would actually know what goes on around here.” Emma’s tone was a bit cold, looking over at Henry as he nudged her arm.

Henry signed something in sign language, which made the blonde laugh and respond back to him.

“What did he say?” Asked Regina, deeply fascinated by the small boy.

“He asked me if we could get some pizza for lunch.” Emma looked over at the small boy, who signed something else to the blonde as he pointed towards the brunette. “He seems to like you. He’s asking if you’d like to come along.”

Regina smiled, nodding as she shook the little boy’s hand, “I would be delighted. Thank you, Henry.”

Emma motioned a thank you towards the small boy, to which he responded by signing a ‘you’re welcome’ her way in return. He hurried into the car, happily pumping his fist up in the air as he was all smiles to be getting pizza.

“You’re lucky. Henry doesn’t take too kindly to strange people he doesn’t know.” Regina looked up at Emma as the blonde continued, “You must really be something special.” She looked towards the blonde’s hand as she motioned for her to step inside the car.

“Thank you.” Regina nodded, noticing how easily Emma had calmed down and forgotten all about her anger and annoyance as soon as she saw the boy. 

Once she was inside the car, Emma closed the door, moving around her car as she climbed into the driver’s side, “Alright. Seat belt, Henry.” She signed as the boy did what he was told, snapping his seat belt in place as it strapped around his tiny body.

Regina never thought of Emma being the motherly type. But she always did have a soft spot for kids. She sure couldn’t wait to see more of this. It was then that she thought that maybe staying in Storybrooke for a few days wasn’t such a bad idea after all.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! An update to this story! lol I'm so sorry for the long absence from this one and all my other ff's that are still a work in progress. I meant to write on Wed. but school was a long stressful day and I had no energy what-so-ever. And then Thurs life decided to pile up a lot on myself and my family, so there is that. But, I guess it's not all bad since thanks to that sour moment in our lives, I decided I wanted to work on writing something happy and fun and with a little less drama, so here it is! I hope you all enjoy the twists I've added to this story! I am trying something out completely different, giving it my own mind blowing spin. :) reviews are greatly appreciated.

Henry scarfed down on his third pizza slice, not at all minding that both women looked down at him in amazement. More Regina than Emma.

Emma gently nudged the boy's arm as she signed, "Take it easy on the pizza, kid. You'll get a stomachache."

Henry took another daring bite which caused the blonde to chuckle.

"The kid loves his pizza." She told the brunette, her eyes looking down at her untouched slice. "You know it's dangerous not to eat a pizza around here. Someone is bound to steal it off of you and eat it themselves."

Regina's eyes never left Emma's green ones, "By someone, do you mean you?” Her brow raised.

Emma smirked, “Alright, so I would steal your pizza slice when we were kids. That was then. I’ve matured now.”

Regina gave her a look, chuckling, “Matured? You? That’ll be the day.”

Emma leaned in on the table, her eyes never leaving the brunette’s, “Why don’t you just take a bite, Gina?”

The brunette shook her head, “I can’t, I-”

“Oh, what? You’re watching your figure so you’ll fit into your wedding dress?” She rolled her eyes in annoyance, “Come on! You didn’t care to watch your figure when we got married.”

Regina smiled her best sarcastic smile, “That’s because I didn’t wear a wedding dress.”

“One bite.” Emma held up her index finger, still insisting even as Regina shook her head, “Come on. Come on.”

“No!” Regina started growing aggravated with the blonde. “No.”

Emma looked over at the pinball machine, her eyes finding Regina once again. “I’ll play you for it.”

Regina’s brow raised, “What?”

Emma motioned towards the pinball machine, “You beat my score and I’ll save you from the mystery of having to take a bite out of this delicious pizza. I’ll eat it myself. But, if you don’t- you take one bite.”

The brunette chuckled, “That’s not exactly fair, is it? It’s a win-win situation for you.”

Amazing that after all these years, Emma would still settle their stand-offs with that old pinball machine.

She sighed with a roll of her eyes at Emma’s grin. She hated that grin, because it always got her her way. So it was proven as Regina found herself rising from her seat, with Emma hot on her trail as they both made their way to the infamous pinball machine. 

“Come on, kid!” Emma nudged at Henry’s arm as he stood up from their table, “You’re about to witness someone who is terrible at pinball.” She stood by the machine, smiling sarcastically at the brunette, leaning up against the wall as Regina threw a hard glare her way while standing in front of the machine. “Good luck.”

“I don’t need it, thank you.” Regina placed her hands on each side of the machine’s buttons, mentally cheering herself on as Henry stood by on the other side, with his pizza slice in his hands. She drew in a breath as she pulled back on the lever, releasing it as the metal ball made its way up towards the shooter lane and onto the targets, jumping from one to another. Loud bangs being heard coming from it as the ball made its way to the very bottom. 

She pressed on the left button, causing the flapper to hit the ball directly back to its shooting lane. She pulled back on the lever, causing the ball to be shot back to her, which was too fast for her this time, causing her to miss her shot. 

Regina regretted instantly to look over to the blonde, because just as she knew she would be, she had a joker like grin sporting on her lips which quickly came to annoy her. Making her determined to get the damn ball to score a bigger score than Emma’s.

Emma for one was enjoying seeing the brunette as she used to be before. Not afraid to try, not afraid of a little challenge from her. Trying her damnedest to beat her high score, which always went undefeated. 

The brunette grunted as she almost got a decent score in on her third and final try. Truth of the matter was, she didn’t know what annoyed her more. The fact that Emma wouldn’t sign those divorce papers, or that she had her here playing a silly game that she could absolutely never beat. Feeling like a complete fool for accepting this stupid challenge in the first place.

Emma could always make her do anything she wanted in the end.

Emma’s grin grew as Regina grew incredibly frustrated at losing. Her score being nowhere near the blonde’s.

“Fine, I’ll take a damn bite.” Regina moved towards the table, only to be pulled back by Emma as she laughed at her angry look.

“Stop, come here. You always did this. You overthink it.” Emma placed the brunette back in front of the pinball machine, “Here," she placed herself behind the brunette, her hands on top of hers as she placed them back on the buttons that would move the flappers.

The blonde's touch alone caused Regina to freeze in place. Had that not been enough, Emma was standing incredibly close behind her. So close, she could feel the gentle breeze of her breath as it ticked a strand of her hair. 

She couldn't help but turn to look at Emma, who's smile was as gentle as she was being right now. 

This couldn't help but make Regina remember their first date. This is where they had come, Granny's being the ultimate spot for everything in this town. They ate pizza, shared some laughs, ending up in Emma challenging her at a pinball match. And when she failed- there she was. Standing behind her back like a cape that felt like magic and could make her do anything. 

"Eyes forward." Emma instructed, her breath lightly brushing against the brunette’s jet black hair. It gave the brunette chills. As for Emma, to be like this with Regina brought back a lot of memories. Good memories. The scent of her perfume taking over her nostrils, it made her head spin. 

She only wished Regina hadn’t turned her head, having their eyes meet inches apart.

Emma’s jaw tightened, but not of anger. She could make a move and kiss her, just like when they shared their first kiss in this exact spot. Her eyes moved to the brunette’s lips, the scar above her lip, just as she noticed Regina’s eyes moved to look over her thin lips as well.

_Smack!_

Emma blinked, looking down at what had slapped her right on her leg. Her brows furrowed, mimicking Henry’s own brows as he looked up at her with an angry expression.

“Hey!” She exclaimed, watching him along with Regina as the boy quickly began signaling his words towards the blonde. Words that couldn’t help to make Emma chuckle.

“What’s he saying?” Regina asked, stepping away from the pinball machine as Emma stood before Henry with a hand on her hip.

The blonde chuckled once again, while Henry looked at her with jealous eyes, “Well, it seems you have yourself another admirer besides Pete over at Sean’s auto shop.” She signaled back to Henry, instructing him to gather up his backpack. Glaring right at the small boy as he glared back, refusing to move from the spot at first, where he could keep a close eye on them. Of course, with the blonde’s glare, he moved, but not before glaring right back at her once more.

She turned to the sound of Regina’s chuckle as she shook her head. “What?” Asked Emma.

“I just never imagined you as a parental figure of any kind,” Said Regina, “You always said you never wanted kids.”

This time Emma glared at the brunette’s way, “What are you talking about? I never said that.”

It was Regina’s turn to glare as she stood before the blonde with her arms crossed over her chest, “That’s right. You wouldn’t remember, would you? You were drunk half the time.”

Emma’s jaw tightened, “That’s low.”

“It’s the truth, Emma.” Regina shot back, that sour moment bringing back a sour feeling of anger. She wasn’t sure why she chose now to bring that up. She just knew that she had to. It was an anger she had to live with for what felt like an eternity. 

But, why stop there?

“I heard you in one of those drunken outings you would have with Graham and August. I followed you, wanting to apologize for the ugly fight we had, and I heard you tell them you didn’t see yourself ever having a family of your own.” Emma’s face fell at her words, “Not to mention, I found you in a very compromising situation with… Lily?”

“I told you-” Emma’s words were cut off by the forgotten presence of Henry, who stood between them both, looking up at Emma again, this time with a hint of question. Knowing perfectly well something was wrong. She shook her head at the kid’s signs, asking her what was wrong, “Nothing, kid,” She patted his shoulder gently, moving him towards the door, “Why don’t you wait for me in the car, okay?”

Henry’s brows furrowed at her in question, being able to read her lips. He knew something was going on and he wanted to know what it was. Why was Emma suddenly upset with whom he saw as an angel.

“Henry. Now.” Emma motioned towards the door, her voice firm this time. 

Henry’s eyes looked over to the brunette, who simply smiled at him with the warmest smile he had ever seen in his nine years of life. A smile that even had Mary Margaret’s beat. As the brunette nodded over at him, he listened, exiting the diner, causing the bell above the door to ring as it was pushed open. But, not before giving the blonde another disapproving look.

“Great. Are you happy now? Do you see what you did?” Asked Emma, her hands on her hips.

Regina’s brow raised, “Me?”

“Look, Regina, I’ve made a lot of mistakes during my years of life, that’s true. But, coming back here and throwing them in my face isn’t going to make things any better between us.” She spat, “You want to get shit out in the open, fine. Go right ahead, but at least wait until Henry is out of sight. He may be deaf but he can read lips, and still hears some sounds.”

“If anything, I think he’s upset with you, dear. Not me. Me he likes.” Regina shot back, a hand on her hip now as this was slowly becoming a stand-off between both women.

Emma moved closer to the brunette, which made her heart stop as she blinked, “Why the hell are you really back here, Regina? Why go through all this trouble when you clearly have moved on? Why not just go back to New York where you belong? Everyone here knows that’s where you really want to be.”

Regina moved in closer, both women being left with very little space between them, “You want me gone? Is that what you’re saying now?”

“That’s what I’m saying.” Emma shot back, her reply as dry as the desert itself.

“Fine. I’ll fly back first thing…”

“Good.” Emma’s brow raised, the corner of her lip twitching in a smirk.

A smirk that went away as soon as the brunette fired her reply, “After you sign the divorce papers.”

“Twenty bucks Emma says she can kiss her ass.” Graham whispered over to Ruby and Granny who were positioned by the counter, as the entire diner- or at least those who found themselves enjoying a meal while this spectacle happened before them- watched both women without so much as a blink.

Emma moved in closer, the tip of her nose almost coming in contact with Regina’s. She was so close Regina could feel her breath caress her lips, “You and that pretty boy, fiancee of yours can kiss my-”

Their little display was suddenly interrupted as the brunette’s cell phone rang. Leaving Graham smirking as he held out his hand, while Ruby rolling her eyes, placed a twenty dollar bill inside his palm. Even if Emma hadn’t finished her sentence, he had won fair and square.

Regina glanced down at her phone as she retrieved it from her purse. Robin’s picture lighting up her home screen. Her features relaxed at the sight of the man’s name and face. 

Something that Emma couldn’t help but take notice of.

“Go ahead,” Emma spoke, her eyes not leaving the brunette’s as they looked back into hers, “Duty calls, Ms. Mills.” A brush of air hit the brunette as Emma moved quickly past her, shoving the diner door open as she climbed in her car and drove off. Leaving Regina all alone to face the audience inside the diner.

Regina sighed, her eyes momentarily closing as they opened up only to find everyone frozen, staring right at her. But just as her eyes opened, it was as if everyone unfroze, going back to their own business. 

The brunette however, wasn’t having it. So she stepped outside to answer the call that was causing her phone to ring off the hook. She sighed once again before answering the man she was about to marry, “Hi, Robin.”

_“Well, you sound like you’ve had just about enough of small towns. I don’t think you’ve ever passed up a day without referring to me with any of your nicknames.”_

Regina sighed again, rubbing the back of her neck, “I’m sorry, I was just…” She paused, not finding it important to let him know that she was with Emma. Not like she was doing anything wrong. No need to stress the man with her own problems, in fact. He was so happy with the whole wedding preparations, she couldn’t bear to let him down. “My mother called,” She chuckled, “You know how that goes.”

She heard him chuckle over the phone, clearly buying her little white lie, _“Speaking of your mother. I had lunch with her earlier. As unhappy as she is for you to be in Storybrooke, she was very excited about the wedding. She offered to help us with any preparations.”_

Regina grunted a light grunt, rolling her eyes, “Please, tell me you turned her down.”

_“Of course not,”_ He continued through another grunt coming from the brunette, _“I couldn’t do that to her, Regina. She’s your mother and my soon to be mother in law. Besides, what’s wrong with her helping out? She was very excited about the entire thing. As the bride to be you should be happy about this idea.”_

“You think that only because you haven’t experienced the Cora Mills headache.” Regina chuckled, feeling that very headache coming to her, against her temples.

_“The what?”_

She shook her head, “Nothing. It’s just something my father says. You wouldn’t understand.”

_“Sweetheart, you sound exhausted- sad almost. Is everything alright?”_ He asked.

No, everything wasn’t alright. It wasn’t enough that she couldn’t get Emma to do a simple thing as sign some papers, but she had acted out on her again. Over something that happened years ago, when clearly Emma was a much better person now. Not that she was horrible then. Sure, she would want to still go out with August and Graham all the time, and drink a little too much, but she loved her.

Then again, she wasn’t totally innocent. She did kiss that Lily girl once. But, it still didn’t give her the right to just spit out her words like that to her. Emma was right, she should have at least waited until Henry was nowhere in sight.

Regina closed her eyes for a moment. 

_“Regina? Are you still there?”_

Her eyes shot open, “I’m here.”

_“Baby, maybe you should just come home?”_ It wasn’t a question, but more of a suggestion. _“We can always settle the divorce thing later. Besides, we really should be concentrating on the wedding.”_

She looked down at her engagement ring, a small smile tugging at her lips. Why not go home? Back in New York she had a great man who loved her. Truly loved her and wouldn’t go around kissing any other woman that wasn’t her.

But, on the other hand, part of her did want to be back here. 

She wanted to be with her father, whom she hadn’t seen in years. Emma or no Emma, she couldn’t allow her to sabatosh whatever days she wanted to spend with her father.

“No.” She murmured, her eyes staring down at her ring. It was hypnotizing to look at. “Despite her wanting to make this an impossible task for me, I am enjoying my time with my father. You know I hadn’t seen him in a long time.”

_“Are you sure?”_

Regina nodded, even if he couldn’t see her, “I’m sure. Besides, whatever Emma throws at me, I assure you it’s nothing I can’t handle. I’ll start working on a design for my own wedding dress.” She smiled, wishing with all her heart of finally getting to wear a wedding dress.

_“I love the sound of that.”_ She could hear him smiling through the phone, _“I know for a fact that whatever you design will look radiant on you. You’ll be the most beautiful bride on the face of the earth.”_

She chuckled, “I’ll be the only bride that day, darling.”

_“For all my life.”_

Her smile grew so wide her cheeks hurt, “Stop distracting yourself and get back to work.”

_“I love you. I can’t wait until you’re back. The bed sure feels empty without you.”_

“I’ll make it up to you once I’m back.” She promised, “I love you.” She hung up the call, her eyes growing wide as she turned to a slender man standing right behind her with a smile of his own. His black hair neatly combed, his white shirt and tie as clean as him, looking very well matched with his black trench coat that finished below his knees like a cape. 

“I knew my eyes couldn’t be seeing things, it is you!” He pulled the brunette into a much needed hug, his scruffy beard prickling her cheek, “How are you, love? It’s been a very long time.”

Regina chuckled, eyeing the man from top to bottom, “I’ll say. I remember you always being very attached to that leather jacket and those leather pants of yours. What on earth happened to you? Did Killian Jones go from wanting to be a pirate to becoming a doctor?”

He chuckled, his smile as charming and eye catching as she remembered it being in high school, “That was High School me. Although, I am still quite fond of leather, I must admit. I never grew out of that.”

“You could have fooled me. I almost didn’t recognize you.” Regina teased.

“Traits of being a lawyer, I’m afraid.” Killian shrugged.

Regina’s brow raised, clearly impressed, “A lawyer? Wow! Well, the ladies must be all over you.”

He smirked, “We really should catch up, love. Want to grab a drink? I’m buying.”

Regina turned to look at the diner, looking right back at him, “I’ll accept under the condition that we go to the Wooden Whale. I’ve had enough of Granny’s diner for today.”

The man chuckled, motioning the way towards the bar, “After you.”  
____________________

The Wooden Whale. The town’s only bar that was opened until 2am. This was never Regina’s favorite place of the town, considering it wasn't the cleanest, but anything was better right now after her whole spectacle at the diner, honestly. She was in great company, after all. Killian was always a good friend back in the day, to her and Emma both. He was more of the adventures type and their only witness to their crazy wedding. By sharing their second round of beers, Regina had heard everything about what had become of him since he too left Storybrooke. How he tried the acting scene for a while, and did some theater work but eventually, after his father passed away, he pursued his father’s dream in becoming a lawyer in New York as well. While Regina filled him in on her life in the big city and meeting Robin and now her engagement. 

He couldn’t help to take the brunette’s hand as his eyes drank in the size of the rock resting upon her finger, “That must have cost him a fine penny. He must love you.”

Regina smiled, “He does. Very much.”

Killian observed her, as he had been doing ever since they sat by that bar, “Do you love him?”

“Of course, I do.” She chuckled, “I wouldn’t have said yes to his proposal if I didn’t love him.”

Killian raised a brow at her words, “One thing I learned from being an actor, love, was that sometimes we do things, or take on something just to make others happy. Without really thinking about ourselves first.”

“What are you talking about? You got paid great money to act, now that sounds like fun.”

Killian shook his head, “Aye, I won’t deny it was fun. It was great. But it doesn’t mean you’ll always get gigs that are to your liking. I actually was casted for this series that went on for seven years,” He chuckled, “I got to be a pirate,” He continued through the brunette’s smile, “It was the greatest opportunity I ever received.”

“So, if it was so great, why quit?” Asked Regina, “Why become a lawyer?”

“As I said, my father became sick and I had to make a choice.” His tone became sad.

Regina looked into the man’s eyes, her hand resting on top of his, feeling a bit cold from holding the beer mug before her, “I’m sorry about your father.”

Killian swallowed the last bit of beer he had in his mug, shaking his head at the brunette’s response, “I’m not, he was an ass. But, he was still my father and I loved him.” A thud sounded as he placed the heavy mug down on the bar area, “It’s crazy. Not even after becoming what he so dreamed of me becoming did he ever say he was proud of me.” He chuckled, “Bastard died before he could even see me become what I am.” His eyes moved towards Neal, the only bartender the town had as the man exchanged a quick glance with him before taking his mug away.

“Well…” Regina paused, “He certainly would be proud of the record you held of the amount of girls you slept with.”

Killian’s blue eyes met with Regina’s as the woman took another drink from her mug. 

“What?” She asked him, noticing something different in his look.

A tiny smirk wanted to become visible on his lips, “Well… since we’re being so honest…” He cleared his throat, pulling on his tie which happened to already be loose from around his neck, “All those girls were just for show. Nothing happened between me or any of them.”

Regina raised a brow, “Wha- how is that possible?” She asked.

He turned to glance behind him as his back was turned towards the bartender, looking back at Regina, “I’m gay, Regina.” He whispered, sighing with relief that he was finally able to say it out loud, “God, it feels great to finally say it out loud now that my father is gone. He certainly would have killed me if he ever found that out about me.” He continued, even through the brunette’s surprised expression, “Do you know how many years I’ve been hiding that secret? It’s crazy. I mean, Emma was the only one who always knew-”

“Wait. Emma?”

Killian nodded, “The only reason she didn’t tell you, was because I asked her not to,” He held out his hands, “But, I want you to know that this was way after her and I kissed that one time. You guys weren’t dating then. I mean she liked you, but-”

“Wait! You and Emma?!” Regina’s voice went up an octave, it made Neal turn to look their way. “Why wasn’t I aware of this?”

Killian turned to look over at the bartender again, his cheeks pink this time as he turned to the brunette, “Because it was before you two were even together. It wasn’t a big deal. We were freshmen in high school. She posed as my date for Lily’s birthday party that night, so my father wouldn’t suspect anything. We became irresponsibly drunk and we shared a kiss. Which ended much sooner, believe me. She was expecting you to show up that night, to confess her feelings to you but you never showed.”

Regina’s memory was quick to remember back that far, “That was the night I had a bad cold.” She smiled, “I remember when I went back to school, that’s when I finally worked up the courage to talk to her myself.”

“Not that I’m not happy for you, but I’m surprised you two are even divorcing. You were always so inseparable.”

“Things change, I’m afraid.” This time it was Regina’s tone that sounded sad.

Killian chuckled, “You’re not kidding. I return to Storybrooke for a short time and find out Emma took Lily’s kid under her wing as his legal guardian. I’d say things certainly do change.”

The brunette’s eyes grew wide once again. Legal guardian? Lily’s kid? Why would Killian be saying something entirely different than what Emma had told her back at the school. That Henry had been fostered by Mary Margaret and David. And even more important question was, why was she his legal guardian and not David and Mary Margaret?

Killian immediately noticed the brunette’s surprised look again, mixed with anger this time, “Shit.” He paused, “I… wasn’t supposed to tell you that,” He chuckled nervously, “Emma is going to kill me.”

“Oh, don’t worry. She won’t kill you.” Regina assured him, standing up from the bar as she placed her coat back around her body, quickly gathering up her purse, “Not after I kill her first.”

Killian watched as the brunette stormed right out of the bar without another word. He chuckled to himself as he helped himself to her half finished beer, bringing the mug up to his lips, “Who is she kidding? She still loves her.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay of what felt like weeks without an update. Things have been hectic, and super busy with nursing school that I've come home literally exhausted. But, I didn't want to leave all my fateful readers without another update, so here it is! :) You'll also be happy to know, that the next chapter will be uploaded later (As it already is 2am for me). For some of you, I'm guessing it will be until tomorrow, maybe. As well as an update to In Love & War, if I have time. Happy reading and thank you as always for your support!

August was kneeled down, working on his motorcycle which was the man’s possession. 

It amazed Regina how well she remembered where he and his father lived. She had gone to look for the blonde over at Sean’s, but given that she was nowhere to be found- she figured she would be here at Marco’s. 

August turned to the sound of someone walking at a quick pace before him, standing up right with a smile to him, “Regina?”

The brunette couldn’t help but smile right back. She may be mad at Emma, but no one else needed to pay that price. She launched into the man’s embrace, feeling the vibration of his laughter through his chest. She always felt so tiny in his arms.

“My God! Look at you!” August exclaimed, looking over the brunette as his arms remained on her tiny shoulders, “How long has it been?”

“Ten years.” Replied the brunette, her eyes almost tearing at the sight of him.

August was always the type of friend who always had your back. No matter who was right or wrong. He was always walking around with a leather jacket, no matter if it was winter or summer. He was the rebel type at school whom all the girls always went crazy for. Except for Ruby and Emma, of course. And by the looks of the man he was now, he hadn’t seemed to change one bit.

“Oh,” He sighed happily at the sight of the brunette before him, “If it’s possible, you look more radiant than ever. Then again, with you it was always possible, huh?”

Regina blushed at his teasing. He was always such a flirt with everyone.

“I see you haven’t changed a bit, Booth.”

August’s smile was as charming as he was, “I can see you have, and that’s not all that’s changed about you…” His eyes fell onto the ring on her finger, whistling as he brought her hand up to inspect it closer, “I heard about your engagement to this Locksley guy.”

“By now, I think the entire town has heard of it.” She replied.

HIs eyes met up with hers again, “Does he treat you well? You know, he’s no Emma.”

She chuckled, “That is one of his best qualities.”

August lifted a brow, “Hey. Emma wasn’t so bad.”

“No, she just kept secrets from me that I am just finding out.” The brunette crossed her arms over her chest.

August brushed his hand over his hair, “I take it you know about…?” At the brunette’s nod, he went back to working on his bike.

“Did you know?” She asked, standing behind him, her eyes practically burning holes in the back of his head.

August cleared his throat, standing up right again, “It wasn’t anyone’s place to tell you, besides you left and Emma…”

“Had a relationship with Lily?” Her brow raised.

“It wasn’t- it was complicated, Regina.” He scratched at his scruffy cheek, trying to find the right words. “Look, if you’re looking for Emma to ask for some sort of explanation, she isn’t here, alright? She went off with my father to a delivery. And I’m not about to tell you about Emma’s life while you were off in New York, because it’s not my place.”

He was always such a loyal friend. Especially to Emma. 

“I’m not asking for you to tell me what happened. I just really need to talk to her.” Regina sighed, “Look, you’re her bestest friend, maybe you can convince her to sign these divorce papers for me.” She continued as the man looked over his shoulder at her, “That’s why I came back. I can’t marry the man I love without divorcing Emma first, but as usual, she’s being so damn stubborn about it.” She rolled her eyes at that last part.

August stood to his feet again, facing the brunette this time, calling her bluff with a single stare, “You talk as if you don’t know her, Regina. But Emma has been the same, a little different maybe, because this whole Henry situation actually made her grow up a little. But, why do you think she’s stubborn about it? The woman she loves is marrying another man.”

Her jaw clenched, “Just, please let her know I’m looking for her, when you see her.”

August nodded and Regina walked away, but not before giving the man a gentle squeeze right on his bicep.   
____________________

The door to Henry’s home closed as the brunette entered, sighing as she hung her purse right on the coat rack. Her father came into the entryway, knowing that look on the brunette’s face all too well.

He held out a glass of wine before his daughter, “By that look on your face, I say you had another unsuccessful attempt at getting her to sign.”

“Did you know about her adopting Henry?” The brunette asked, taking the glass from her father’s hands. She scoffed as the man took a quiet drink from his beer, heading into the living room. “You knew.” She followed hot on his heels.

“It’s a small town, sweetheart.” Henry said plainly, taking a seat in his favorite chair as he took another drink of his beer.

“You knew and you didn’t think about telling me?” She stood in front of her father, with the wine glass in hand. 

Of course, Regina knew she had no reason to be angry. She left after all and lived her life, making her dreams come true and a new life with Robin. Therefore, it shouldn’t matter to her what Emma did with hers while she was away for ten years. But, the fact was different. Anything that had to do with Lily, it bothered Regina to her very core. Turned her stomach inside out. She couldn’t help but still feel affected by whatever her and Emma had once upon a time ago. Lily was always after Emma and now with Emma raising a boy that happened to belong to Lily- it raised a lot of questions for her.

“It wasn’t my place, Regina. Besides, what has you so angry? The fact that Emma took on a responsibility that wasn’t hers to begin with and grew up for that sweet kid, or the fact that you are still tormented by something that didn’t happen between her and Lily?”

Regina’s jaw clenched at the memory of Lily and Emma kissing once upon a time. “You weren’t there when I caught them, daddy. If Emma took on this responsibility- then that must mean that they did have something while she and I were still together.”

Henry shook his head, chuckling at his daughter’s obvious jealousy. Which made Regina stand with a hand to her hip and a raised brow as she looked down at him.

“Would you mind telling me what’s so funny?”

“You.” He took a calming sip of his beer, swallowing the gulp before continuing, “Do you really love this Robin guy?”

“That’s a stupid question. Of course I do.” Regina scoffed, “I wouldn’t-”

“You wouldn’t be marrying him otherwise, yes, I know that answer.” He paused, staring into his daughter’s eyes for the real answer, “Now, my next question is: What are you still doing feeling jealous about whatever Emma does with her life when you are months or days from marrying the man you claim to love?”

His brows raised at the stiffness of the brunette’s body, waiting for an answer that clearly wouldn’t come to surface.

“I’m angry because she is making things so difficult for me, when they shouldn’t be.” Regina said, taking a much needed sip from her wine.

Henry chuckled, “Well,” He brought his beer can up close towards his lips, “I’m sorry to say you brought that on yourself, my darling.”

Regina didn’t say anything else. She simply placed the now empty cup down on the coffee table, heading up to her old bedroom. The heels of her boots clicking loudly on the hardwood floored stairs. 

“Oh, Regina, come on,” Henry shouted, “Don’t go to bed angry.” He shook his head as the last thing he heard was the door of her bedroom slamming closed. Chuckling as he enjoyed his next sip of beer, “She still loves her.”  
____________________

Regina thought long and hard all night on what more could be done to convince Emma that she needed to sign those papers. Because that’s all Regina wanted, really. It wasn’t jealousy. Really, it wasn’t. She desperately wanted to be back in New York, planning for her wedding. But it was more than clear she wasn’t going to gain that by waiting around for Emma to sign. No. She needed to play a little dirtier than simply leaving notes around town for her. She needed to think up another plan that would surely pressure her into signing. 

By morning, she decided to let this whole Lily thing go (for now) and follow through with her plan she had worked on all night in bed. 

If Emma wanted to still remain married, she would give her a wife.

She woke up super early that morning, the same time she knew Emma would wake up to drop off Henry for school. She remained sitting in her father’s truck while she observed the blonde and small boy make their way into her yellow bug and drive off. She did rather enjoy seeing how the blonde carried Henry’s backpack over her own shoulder, pulling her seat forward so he could jump right into the back seat. All like a true parent. But, she had to focus on her real task. 

Regina exited the vehicle, making her way into the building where Mary Margaret and David lived. She knocked on the door, smiling a friendly smile at the pregnant brunette who opened the door with a smile of her own, but a raised brow as well. Clearly surprised to see her standing in front of her so early.

“Regina, what are you doing here so early?” Mary Margaret asked.

Regina’s smile turned into a smirk then, “I’m here to perform my wifely duties.”

Mary Margaret’s smile was gone as she simply stared at the older brunette with a questionable look.  
____________________

One thing Regina thought about all night, was that maybe leaving her notes wasn’t the way to go with this. Maybe she needed to be a little more attentive and annoy her with it. 

Regina packed up the last of Emma's things into a cardboard box. She opened her nightstand, packing up the few items Emma kept inside it into the same box, until her eyebrows creased at the sight of a book. And not just any book, it was Regina’s book. _Of Mice and Men._

For the life of her she couldn't remember what had happened to that book. It was hers and Emma's favorite book they got to read while in school. 

The brunette couldn't help but smile as she picked up the book. Emma kept it. After all these years, she kept the book Regina had allowed her to borrow because she had lost hers. She remembered the book was given to them to read as a class assignment. Her smile grew as memories flashed inside her head of the endless times she would read this book to Emma. And their reading sessions would always end up in a cuddling session, which lead to hand holding, which lead to a full on make out session.

It never failed.

Something slipped out from between the pages of the book, at first it seemed to be a piece of paper with something written on it in fine cursive lettering. But, as Regina picked it up off the floor to inspect it, she realized it was her own handwriting.

_**I chose you. And I’ll choose you, over and over and over. Without pause, without a doubt, in a heartbeat. I’ll keep choosing you.** _

As she turned the item in her hand over, she realized that it wasn’t just a piece of paper with her handwriting on it. It was the same picture she kept on top of her nightstand back home. That was one of their favorite pictures together, so they both kept printed copies of it. She wouldn’t think Emma would still have hers, but she did.

A smile was just forming on the brunette’s lips again, when suddenly-

“Are you sure you don’t need any help-?”

At the sound of Mary Margaret’s voice Regina quickly placed the picture back inside the pages of the book, closing it as she turned to face the brunette. Her cheeks a shade of pink.

“I’m fine.”

Mary Margaret smirked, knowing well what Regina had been looking at, “Not a very good hiding spot, is it?” She asked, motioning towards the book that was still being held by the older woman.

Regina glanced down at the book, opening the pages back up as she pulled out the picture, putting her best surprised face in front of the younger brunette, “Wha- this was in here?”

Mary Margaret’s brow raised, her arms crossed over her chest. Which made Regina roll her eyes at being caught red handed.

“It’s a terrible hiding spot.” She looked down at the book, “I can’t believe she still has this book.”

Mary Margaret walked towards the box which was filled with Emma’s things, looking inside of it, “You know Emma, she rarely likes getting rid of anything. Especially when it’s something that came from you.”

“So I see.” Regina shook her head, chuckling as she dropped the book inside the cardboard box.

“Regina, are you absolutely sure this is a good idea? Emma is going to be furious once she finds out she no longer lives here.”

Regina smirked, “That’s the idea.”

Mary Margaret stared at the brunette with a raised brow again. Clearly she was just as crazy as Emma was if they kept on playing this cat and mouse game with one another simply to spite each other. Clearly, Regina still loved her if she would go through all this trouble of packing hers and Henry’s belongings and moving them into their new home. The home Emma had first bought.

After all, it’s what any sensible, loving and caring wife would do. To get her to sign.  
____________________

Mary Margaret sat comfortably on her couch, knitting something blue for their baby boy. Her eyes looked up towards the door as she heard a set of keys, which could only belong to Emma sound just on the other side of it. Followed by a clicking sound as Emma walked right in after a energized and happy Henry.

Mary Margaret extended her arms out towards the boy, greeting him in a tight hug, “How was school, Henry?”

‘Great!’ He signed to the brunette, dropping his backpack right where he stood as he rushed towards the kitchen.

Emma pulled him back by his jacket, “Hey, hey. Is that where your backpack goes?” She signaled towards the abandoned bag, “Pick it up, please. Thank you.” She nudged him as he picked up his backpack, placing it in its rightful spot before heading back into the kitchen. She sighed as she joined the brunette on the couch.

“Rough day?” Asked Mary Margaret, attending back to her knitting.

“Just a long one.” Replied Emma, as Mary Margaret chuckled in response.

“I’d say it’s about to get longer.”

Emma turned towards the pixie haired woman, “That reminds me. Do you guys think you could watch Henry for me tonight? Sean needs me late tonight.”

Mary Margaret smiled. She loved Henry and her and David always enjoyed watching him for Emma. “When have we ever minded?”

“Good point.” Emma groaned as she stood up from the couch, heading up the spiral stairs that lead to her bedroom, “I’m going to shower and change for work.”

Mary Margaret’s hands stopped their knitting motion, her eyes following the blonde as she was already halfway up the stairs. She waited. She knew that at any moment, Emma would come rushing down the stairs to the sight of an empty bedroom.

“Three, two, one…” She whispered to herself, right before-

“What in the hell?!” 

Henry’s head snapped up at the shout of Emma’s voice, as he sat at the table, eating some cereal and reading one of his comics.

Emma’s heavy footsteps were heard rushing down the stairs, her eyes wide as she stood before Mary Margaret, “Did you neglect to tell me that we were robbed? What happened to all my stuff? And to Henry’s?”

Henry’s eyes grew wide as he rushed upstairs. The spoon loudly clattering against the plate as they were suddenly abandoned by the boy.

“Everything is perfectly safe, Emma. Calm down.” Mary Margaret said in a calm tone of voice.

“Calm down?” The vein in her forehead was ready to pop as she suddenly grew upset, “How can I calm down? All of our things are missing!”

“I’m well aware of that,” The brunette nodded, remaining seated on the couch. She paused, “Regina came by early morning.”

“Regina?” Emma’s brows creased, her hands on her hips. She turned to the sound of Henry’s footsteps as he made his way rapidly down, grinning happily at the sound of the brunette’s name. “Henry, go finish your cereal, please.” She looked back at the brunette as Henry moved away from her, “What in the hell happened?”

Mary Margaret’s eyes avoided looking at the angry blonde before her at first, but immediately looked back into her dark green eyes, not being able to hold back from spilling the beans, “Well… Regina came in here. She packed up all your stuff in moving boxes.”

“Moving boxes?” Emma’s brows shot up in surprise, “Why? Did that bitch burn all my stuff?” She turned to someone smacking her on the leg, looking down at an angry Henry, “Henry,” She turned off the boy’s hearing aid as she nudged him away towards the table, “Tune out, okay? Go finish your cereal.” She sighed as she looked back at Mary Margaret who finished explaining.

“Don’t be mad at her, Emma. She actually did a nice thing.” Said Mary Margaret, picking back up her knitting, “She wouldn’t leave you or Henry without your own home.”

Emma’s brows hit her hairline once again, “Our own-? What did she do, Mary Margaret?”

“Oh, right!” Mary Margaret dug inside her sweater pocket, handing over the blonde a single key. “I was told to give you this.”

Emma looked down at the metallic key that was placed in her hand, her eyes looking back up at the smiling brunette before her.

“You do remember that house you once bought?” Her hands picked up on her kitting, “Well, she may have bought it back for you. And Henry.”

“What?” Emma blinked, growing upset at her, “You told her about the fucking house? Not only that, but you allowed her to come in here and take all my stuff?”

“I couldn’t stop her, Emma. You know how scary Regina can be when she wants to. Besides, I think it’s a great idea,” She shrugged, “You and Henry deserve your own home. Not that David and I mind having you here. But, we could use some alone time. You remember that one day, you and Henry walked in on David and I-”

“Alright!” Emma’s eyes closed, not wanting to think back on that day. She was lucky she was able to distract Henry from asking any further questions by making some delicious tacos. “Watch him for a minute.” 

“Where are you going? I thought you needed to get ready for work.”

“Thanks to my wife, I can’t get my clothes here, can I?” Emma’s hand tightened around the key she had been holding, into a tight fist as she walked out of the loft, slamming the door on her way out.

Mary Margaret blinked, smiling at Henry as the boy looked at her with the same confused expression. “Henry, you want to come help me knit this for the baby?” She motioned for him to step into the living room, which he happily did. Watching her with focused eyes as he followed her every movement with another set of knitting needles she had handed to him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I just woke up to the rudest comment regarding this story, apparently the anonymous/guest reviewer isn't patient enough to realize how this is a SQ ff lol well, maybe they should watch the movie Sweet Home Alabama instead of reading ff's that they don't like and think they suck. To my loyal and faithful readers who stand by me and know better- this chapter is for all of you! :) And it comes with answered questions that I hope will surprise you. Happy reading!

The house Emma had once bought, and apparently owned again- wasn’t far from Mary Margaret and David’s loft. So, she walked, making her way through the white picket fence, heading up the three small steps and rattling the doorknob to the front door, which was locked. She tried the key, which fit perfectly inside the lock, making her way inside, slamming the door in place. Her nostrils picking up the scent of a freshly made meal, along with the sound of classical music playing from where Emma could guess would be the kitchen.

Regina always did enjoy the sounds of Gershwin. Especially to _Rhapsody in Blue._

Given that not everything was unpacked yet. Some furniture was still covered up with white sheets. Furniture that had been left there by Emma for the next family who wanted to move into the house.

Emma moved her way into the kitchen, where without fault, there was Regina. Cooking up a storm as the music only grew louder. Her eyes taking in the sight of the elegant woman, dressed in a pair of black dress pants and a white shirt, an apron wrapped around her form. Her eyes traveling down south to the woman's finely formed behind.

The kitchen had been finished being set up with every single item in need. Just the kitchen. 

"Regina!" Emma shouted throughout the music, growing more and more furious as the brunette couldn't seem to hear her. Her eyes fell on her behind again as she bent down to reach for an oven mitt that had fallen off the counter. She shook her head, taking in her lungs with as much air as she could master. "HEY!"

The brunette's head snapped up, a sarcastic smile on her lips, "Hi, darling!"

Emma rolled her eyes, looking over at the stereo, "Will you turn that shit off?!"

Regina moved quickly, turning the volume knob as low as possible. She smiled over to the blonde again, "You're home early!"

Emma's eyes were as wide as saucers, "I only need to know one thing. Who the hell do you think you are to think that you can just change up my life like this?"

Regina smiled her best sarcastic smile once again, “Do you not like the house? After all, you did buy it for us. All I did was get it back. It may not look like much now, but we’ll make sure to turn it into a loving home for our family.”

Emma’s brows hit her hairline in disbelief, her hands resting on her hips, “Excuse me? Our family?” She shook her head, “Are you drunk?” 

Regina glanced down at her glass of red wine, looking back at the blonde as she continued to play along, “Well, I’ll admit- I’ve had one glass of wine, but I’m finally thinking with clarity.” She paused as she removed the apron from around her waist, “You see, I spent all this time trying to get you to sign a paper that you have no intention in signing whatsoever. That could only mean one thing.”

“And what the hell might that one thing be?” Asked Emma, crossing her arms over her chest.

Regina chuckled, “It’s obvious, Emma. You want to stay married to me, so I figured instead of fighting you about it, I would become what you’ve always wanted me to be. A devoted and loving wife. Which is exactly what I intend to be from now on. Unless you rather have Lily as your wife? I mean, you are raising her son as your own.” Her tone had turned cold, “Which you neglected to tell me. Apparently I’m the only one who didn’t know.”

Emma chuckled this time, “And why the shit should I tell you anything about what goes on in my life, Regina?”

“I am still your wife.”

“While wearing another man’s engagement ring.” Stated Emma, her brow raised.

“Oh, you’re one to talk.”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Asked Emma, already growing aggravated with the brunette.

“You know, you get on me for having a life far away from this town and with a great man, but here I find out that you did have something with Lily after all these years of marriage-”

Emma rolled her eyes, “This again-?”

“Not only that, but you lie to me on who Henry really is. He wasn’t David and Mary Margaret’s foster kid, he’s Lily’s.” Regina snapped, the vein in her forehead ready to pop, “Which must mean that something more must have happened between you two when you and I broke up years back. You wouldn’t be raising her son otherwise.”

Finally, Emma snapped, “What the hell does it matter to you if I lied to you or not, huh? What makes you so goddamn special to know what I’ve done with my life the last ten years that you left me?”

“It matters, Emma!” Regina shouted.

“It’s none of your goddamn business!” Emma shouted back.

“It is my business when it’s about Lily!”

“It’s not your business!” Emma stood closer towards the brunette now, staring her down, “It was you who left, remember? _‘Dear, Emma. I hate that I am forced to do this over a letter. I really wish there was a better way- or that I was brave enough to face you while I am forced to leave you behind. A great opportunity just opened up for me and I know how much you love Storybrooke, which makes me realize that you will never support me and follow me to help me achieve my dreams…'_

Regina’s eyes teared up at the sound of the letter she had left Emma before leaving Storybrooke ten years ago. She couldn’t believe that she had actually memorized it by heart.

_‘Therefore I have to do it alone. Away from this town where nothing ever changes. If someday you come looking for me, I will welcome you with open arms because I still and know that I will always love you. You are my one and only soul mate, my one true love- which makes this decision even more painful for me to make. I hope someday you can find it in your heart to forgive me. Please, don’t give up on me. I will come back someday. Love, Regina.’_

It pained Regina to see how teary-eyed the blonde became before her as she recited her letter word for word. 

“Well, things certainly did change for you, Emma. Before you couldn’t see us having any type of responsibilities that involved having a child, but now it turns out that you didn’t mind it one bit when it was with Lily. Did you?”

Emma’s jaw tightened, “I wouldn’t talk about what I don’t know, Regina.”

“Then, why don’t you start by explaining it to me?” Regina paused, hating the thought that maybe Emma did have a relationship with Lily after all. “No, actually, don’t go into detail. Just, just tell me. More happened between the two of you eventually, didn’t it?”

“Come on, Regina. Don’t do this.” Emma looked away from her favorite pair of brown eyes.

“Answer the damn question, Emma. For once in your life, be honest with me about something.”

Green eyes looked back into her brown ones. Emma’s hands tucked themselves inside her jeans pockets, “Yes.” Her reply was quick like a ripped off band-aid. Her eyes never leaving Regina’s even as they darkened in anger.

Regina turned away from her, falling silent. 

Emma’s shoulders fell as she sighed, “Regina?” She stopped walking towards the brunette as the older woman held up her hand, leaning up against the kitchen counter in total silence. 

Regina couldn’t understand why she was so angry, but she was. Even if whatever Emma had with Lily was years ago, when they had broken up, it still angered her so much that her grip began tightening around the neck of the wine glass as her back remained facing the blonde.

Emma’s eyes grew wide as she quickly ducked, avoiding being hit by a flying glass of wine as it shattered against the wall behind her. 

“I knew it!” Shouted Regina, tossing the spatula next towards the blonde which almost struck her.

“Whoa! Regina, wait a minute!” Emma moved away, lifting up her hands in defense, trying her best to not get hit in the face. “You’re the one who wanted to know! Let me explain to you-!”

“Explain what?!” She quickly moved towards the blonde as she began to smack her arm rather hard, “What the hell are you going to possibly say to justify what you did?!”

“Hey, wait a minute!” Emma shouted, “Who left for ten years, fell in love with another and is getting married here? I should be royally pissed at you! You’re the one with a fiancee back in New York- not me!”

“No, you just went and raised her son!” Regina’s next reaction was without thinking, for she picked up the wine bottle and tossed it to the blonde.

Emma was quick enough to duck out of the way, the bottle shattering into a million pieces behind her. She turned to look over at the mess right behind her, her brows creased as she stared back at Regina as if she had gone completely crazy. In all the years she had known her, did she ever see her this angry.

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Asked Emma, her voice raised an octave higher than before.

“What the hell is wrong with both of you?” Both women turned to stare at Graham who was standing inside the kitchen with his hands on his hips, waiting for an explanation from both of them. “Everyone can hear you two just outside this house. Now, what’s going on?”

“Good, you’re here. Can you please ask this crazy woman to leave my house?” Emma asked while looking at Graham.

“Oh, now it’s your house?” Asked Regina, her brow raised.

“It’s always been mine, you just weren’t ever supposed to know about it.” Emma argued.

“We are still married, Emma, so it is our house. Unless you rather sign the damn divorce papers, then we’ll be over and done with this situation.”

Emma chuckled, “The way I see it, we aren’t married. A marriage is for two people who love each other and are devoted to one another-”

“Which I find out that is something you couldn’t do.” Regina’s arms crossed over her chest as she stared down at the blonde.

“Look, you two,” Graham stepped in, “I don’t care whatever jealousy feud you two have going on here, but you need to cool it. I think it’s best if you two just spend some time apart. Or more.”

Emma’s jaw tightened, the corner of her lip turning into a smirk as she looked over at Graham, “Hey, Graham. Did you ever find out who was responsible for killing your cat that one time by running him over with the car?”

Regina’s mouth fell open, growing even angrier as Emma had ratted her out about accidentally running over his cat years ago when Emma was teaching her how to drive. She turned to look at Graham who’s eyes had grown dark with anger and shock all at once. While Emma’s smirk only grew.  
____________________

Regina leaned towards the bars of her cell, apologetically looking over at Graham for accidentally murdering his cat years ago. “Come on, Graham. It was an accident. A years ago accident.” She sighed as he just sat calmly by his desk, “You know she’s just doing this to get back at me for having a life and being happy for once.”

Graham placed his feet down off his desk, walking up to the brunette with a questioning gaze, “Help me understand this one thing, Regina. If you have your fancy life back in New York and no longer care about Emma, why did you get mad at her back at the house? What was the fight about?”

Regina glared at the man, tired of being made a fool of, “Don’t act like you don’t know. I may have been away from here for ten years, Graham, but Storybrooke is still the same small town where everyone knows everything that goes on in your life. Nothing is a secret here and you know it all too well.”

Graham nodded in agreement, “Yeah, well with Mary Margaret being the biggest gossip, that is true.”

“Was Emma really with Lily?” Regina asked, not being able to let that topic go. Not when it was eating her alive.

He sighed, lightly scratching his brow with his thumbnail as he walked a few steps away from the brunette’s cell. Regina knew him well to know that was a nervous habit he always had, even through high school.

“Graham, I understand that Emma is your best friend, but so am I, remember? I’m still the same Regina I was when I left.”

Graham turned to face the brunette behind the steel bars, his facial expression serious now, “Are you? Because the Regina I once knew wouldn’t of come back here to divorce the one person that you swore to love. Especially not to marry another.”

Regina sighed, “Give me a break, Graham. It’s not like Emma jumped on a plane and came looking for me. What else was I supposed to do?”

Graham chuckled, shaking his head at the brunette’s ignorance, “That’s where you’re wrong, Regina. You aren’t the same person you were when you left. You are blinded by your life out there in New York that you truly forgot what life is like here.”

“There is absolutely nothing wrong with following your dreams, Graham. Do not make me out to be the bad guy here.” Her brows furrowed in anger.

“No, you’re right. You’re not the bad guy. But neither is Emma, so you might want to stop treating her like one.” He paused, “She’s hurting Regina. She’s been hurting since the morning you left. Give her a damn break.”

“A break?” She chuckled, “I come here and find out she’s raising the son of the girl she cheated on me with when we broke up.”

“You were broken up. So, Emma fucked up over a drunken mistake. Who hasn’t? No one is perfect. But don’t make her out to be a cheater, because she wasn’t one. I was there, remember? And yeah, Emma decided a while back to give Lily a chance, two years after you had left but it was only for Henry. That kid has always looked up to Emma for some reason. She’s like his hero or something,” He chuckled, “A lot more than I’ll ever be for him.”

Silence filled the station as Regina’s eyes grew wide with realization.

“Wait. Do you mean to tell me that you…? You and…?”

Graham ran a hand through his hair, his eyes focused on the brunette’s as he remained silent.

“Henry’s your son.” Regina whispered, her lips parted in surprise.

The man’s eyes filled with shame. “Some things can remain hidden,” He mumbled, “No one knows, not even Henry. Except for Emma, of course.” He sighed, seeing no reason as to why keep hiding what really happened. He walked closer to the cell bars, his voice low as he spoke to Regina, “That night at the party, when you two broke up. Emma, August and I drank the night away, as we tended to do. Lily showed up and she was all over Emma, that’s true. They kissed that night after a few more drinks, which you well remember. But she never cheated on you, Regina. She didn’t sleep with Lily that night or any night.” He paused, “I did.”

Regina’s focus remained on the man with all the attention in the world.

“After she made out with her, Emma stopped it. Because she didn’t want to ever kiss anyone that wasn’t you. She felt so bad afterwards even over a kiss that meant nothing, and when you found out and became jealous over it she knew you wouldn’t believe her because pretty much the entire town had known, so she went along with it. But, the truth is that I was the one who slept with her that night. Not Emma, like everyone- including you thought.” He chuckled, “Fact of the matter was, she’s such a good friend that she chose to stick with the blame to spare me the embarrassment of having the entire town look at me how they looked at her for a long time.”

“Then, how did you explain Henry? And Emma admitted to having something more with Lily during the ten years I was away.” Asked Regina.

Graham nodded, “They dated. That part was true. After you left, because you thought what everyone else thought about her, about two months later we discovered that Lily ended up pregnant. So, she left. And that’s when Emma did all she could to find her, because you know that Emma wouldn’t be Emma…”

“If she left another child to grow up without a chance in the world.” Regina finished his sentence, her voice a whisper.

Graham chuckled, “Exactly. I was a coward, too afraid to face my responsibility, to face Henry. I was always the popular one around town, I was the football star, the one who would get somewhere in life. Besides, Lily always liked Emma, so when she proposed to look after Henry after being there for her during her entire pregnancy, she agreed. Emma’s been like a mother and father to that kid.”

Regina’s brows furrowed, slightly confused about one thing, “What about Lily? Didn’t she want Henry?”

“With all her heart,” He sighed, “Unfortunately she died at childbirth, so she was only able to see him for a minute after he was born.” He paused, “‘Till this very day, I still remember Emma’s words to me the night I knocked on her door and told her that Lily was pregnant with Henry. ‘I won’t allow you to walk with your head in shame. No one has to know but us. I will fix this. You will still be the town’s hero.’ He chuckled, a single tear rolling down his cheek, which he quickly wiped away, “Turns out she was always the real hero. She didn’t care to keep my secret, making up to everyone that Lily had left and ended up pregnant while she was away. She didn’t care to be seen like a cheater to you or others, just so no one would find out that Lily and I had a night of passion. Lily was just as embarrassed by it as I was.”

Regina was in shock. For ten years, she had decided to leave without facing Emma not just to pursue her dreams but out of anger thinking she had cheated on her. When the reality of things turned out to be another. For ten years she had thought the worst of her, when all Emma ever did was love her eternally and endlessly. Emma took on many responsibilities under her belt, keeping Graham and Lily’s secret one night stand, she took on raising Henry so he wouldn’t grow up without a family like she had. 

It had all been a huge misunderstanding that was making Regina feel like the world’s dumbest person on the face of this planet.

“You won’t say anything to anyone. Right?” Asked Graham, still leaving in fear that Henry would find out about him being his real father. Too afraid that he wouldn’t be a good enough father for him. Not the type Henry needs.

Regina shook her head, “No, don’t worry. I won’t say anything. But, you really should at least start getting close to Henry. I’ve only met him once, and let me tell you,” She smiled, “He’s a smart boy, and very handsome. He may love Emma, but you are his father. I’m certain you two will have a connection if you just give it a chance for it to happen.”

And, just like that, for the first time since Henry’s birth- Graham thought about it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually finished this update after an entire day of studying for exams I had to present today in medical school. So, to make up for my delay in posting- I bring you guys a lovely chapter between our two lovely ladies. There is some Robin near the end, so for those of you who like to whine about this being an OQ ff, just skip those parts lol whining isn't going to make it better. Robin is not a bad guy in this story, but this still remains a SQ ff and as I've said numerous times. SQ will be endgame. Happy reading! :)

“Well, I never thought I’d see the day where Regina Mills was a convicted felon.” Killian joked, smirking at the sight of the brunette behind bars as he walked into the station the next morning.

Regina stood up from the single bench that was provided inside the cell, her fingers wrapping around the cold bars, “Killian, thank God. What are you doing here?”

“Well, when you didn’t come home last night, I had a call from a pretty panicked father.” He walked up to the bars, “So, I guess this makes me your lawyer. I’m assuming… Emma is responsible for this?”

The brunette’s face fell at the mention of Emma’s name, “I was stupid. I’ve been so unfair to her. It was my fault, I provoked her.”

“You’re anything but stupid, love. You only went with what you thought you knew, you can’t blame yourself for that. Mary Margaret gave me the scoop on the story this morning. You know her, she can’t ever keep anything a secret.” Regina rolled her eyes as Killian continued, “So, I’m guessing you know everything, then?”

Her eyes moved to Graham who was standing by the entrance, “I do.”

“And is the divorce still on?” He asked.

Regina sighed, “Can you just get me out of here? I’d really like to head home, shower and change, please. I also need to talk to Emma. Apologize.”

“Well, you may want to wait on that, love. She was pretty upset when I saw her this morning. Best to give her until tonight.” He turned to look over his shoulder at Graham, who was twirling his keys with a single finger. “Can you let my client out now, please?” He asked, as Graham moved towards the brunette’s cell, unlocking it as she was released.  
____________________

Henry welcomed Regina with open arms as she arrived home. Pulling her into a warm and loving embrace.

“I hate to say this, darling but let that be a lesson to you.” She nodded in agreement as he looked into her eyes, “Never judge a book by its cover, hm?”

“I know I was unfair. More than unfair. Besides, I’ve been terrible to you as well.”

Henry’s brows furrowed, “To me?”

Regina nodded, “Yes. I’ve been so focused on getting Emma to sign those divorce papers ever since my arrival, I’ve completely neglected spending some much needed time with you.”

Henry chuckled, “You are here for a few more days, darling. We can spend some much needed time any other day. Except for tonight.”

“What’s happening tonight?” Regina’s brow raised.

“Well, it just so happens that I have a date.” He smiled unlike she had ever seen him smile before.

The brunette’s brows raised to her hairline, “Come again? My father has a date?”

Henry nodded, “Don’t act so surprised. I may not be as young as you are anymore, but I still have blood pumping through these old veins of mine.”

Regina chuckled, pulling her father in for another hug, “I’m happy for you, daddy. You deserve it.” She smiled happily at him as they broke their hug, “So, do I get to meet this lucky woman who will have the pleasure of your company tonight?”

Henry chuckled, his cheeks a shade of pink. It had been years since he had gone on a date, therefore it was sure to say he was a nervous wreck. “Well, you know her well. So, you shall see for yourself tonight.” He smiled, “I only hate the thought of leaving you here alone.”

“Please. I think I’ll be fine. You go, enjoy yourself.” She held up a finger in warning, jokingly stating, “But I want you home by ten, young man.”

Henry let out a laugh that filled Regina’s heart.

“I was wondering,” Regina spoke, “Before you start getting ready for tonight, could you help me out with something first? I have an idea on how to make peace with Emma.”

Henry shrugged, already on board for what his daughter wanted to do. “Sure.”  
____________________

Henry looked himself over in his bedroom mirror. After much consideration and over thinking, he had decided on going for a simple light blue dress shirt and navy colored jacket with black dress pants to finish his look off. He smiled as he heard Regina’s footsteps enter his bedroom, her reflection appearing behind him. Both their eyes meeting through the mirror.

“You look handsome, daddy. Anyone would be a fool not to like you.”

Henry chuckled, the corner of his eyes wrinkling with joy, “Thank you, darling. I shouldn’t be out too late.”

Regina smiled, her head turning towards the echo of the doorbell that suddenly filled the entire house.

“That’d be her.” Henry cleared his throat as a way to deal with the nerves that had settled deep in the pit of his stomach. “Walk me to the door?”

“Of course.” Regina linked her arm with her fathers as they headed down the stairs.

“Will you go see Emma?” He asked.

Regina nodded, “That’s my plan.”

“Well, just remember-”

“Don’t mention the divorce?” She cut in, as Henry nodded. “Got it.”

Henry reached for the doorknob, smiling at who was standing on the other side of it as Eugenia Lucas smiled back just as brightly. Her cheeks turning red at the sight of his daughter.

“Regina.” Eugenia nodded at the surprised brunette.

Regina’s surprised expression soon turned into a smile as she could see a brightness in her father’s eyes she hadn’t seen in years.

“I’ll see you tonight, darling.” Henry leaned in, giving his daughter a kiss on her cheek. A kiss which the brunette returned as they embraced each other in a hug. “And for the love of God, put your phone on vibrate. I’m sure it won’t kill your fiance if he doesn’t talk to you for one night.”

The brunette chuckled, “I will, daddy. Have a good time.” She waved at both Henry and Eugenia as they walked away from the house, leaving Regina alone to prepare for tonight. She really did want to get on Emma’s good side for once. She owed her that, after all.   
____________________

Nirvana’s _Come As You Are_ played throughout the auto shop, over the sound of drills and clanking of other tools hitting the floor as Regina walked her way inside. A plastic container in hand with a new, freshly made batch of apple turnovers. This time immediately spotting Emma, who was looking inside the hood of a car.

The same teenage boy- who Regina discovered to be named Will- smiled as she spotted her. He immediately walked over to the blonde, tapping her on her shoulder to alert her of the brunette’s presence. While Sean was already deep in conversation with Regina.

“I heard you were back in town. It’s good to see you, Gina.”

Regina smiled, “It’s good to see you too, Sean. I heard about Ella. Congratulations.”

“Thanks.” Sean blushed, feeling overwhelmed and excited all at once about their baby.

“She prefers Regina.” Said Emma, her eyes looking over at the brunette’s. “What are you doing here?”

Sean quietly exchanged looks between the blonde and brunette as he stood between them.

Regina held the still warm container before Emma, “I came to offer you a little peace offering.”

“Are those your famous apple turnovers?” Asked Sean, his eyes glued to the container while his mouth was practically salivating over the tasty treats. “Hell, Swan- if you don’t want them, I’ll take ‘em.”

“Actually, I smelled them first. I call dibs.” Will said, peeking from underneath the hood of the car.

“No way-”

“Will you two shut up?” Emma finally spoke, accepting the container from the brunette’s hand, because there was no way she would ever turn down her favorite dessert. Even if she was mad at Regina.

Sean walked away, his head literally hanging in sadness, as Will continued to work on the car. Leaving both women alone to talk.

“You’re not gonna throw them at me, are you?” Asked Emma, to which Regina gave her a glare over. “I was kidding.”

“No, I- I deserve that.” Regina paused, looking back into Emma’s eyes, “Is there somewhere we could talk?”

Emma sighed, almost rolling her eyes. She knew this was too good to be true. “If this is about the divorce-”

“No.” Regina quickly cut in, “This isn’t that. I just want us to talk. Catch up, like two good friends. Like we used to be.”

The blonde’s brow raised in utter surprise.

“Please?” Regina pleaded, which wasn’t something Emma remembered her ever hardly doing when they would fight.

All it took was one long look into those brown eyes she had missed.

“Hey, Sean, I’m punching out for the night.” Emma spoke in a high tone of voice, her eyes never leaving Regina’s. “Will can finish up the rest.”

“Alright, Em. Have a good night.” Sean smirked at the blonde as she looked over her shoulder, causing her to roll her eyes at him. “Bye, Gina.” He waved as the brunette turned to look at him with a warm smile.

“Bye, Sean. Give Ella my love.”

“Will do!”

Both of them turned towards the auto shop again as the saxophone to Careless Whisper played out. The melody only grew louder as Sean had turned the volume up with the purpose for them to hear it. Which they had, as Emma just shook her head, her cheeks red and a sly smile on her lips. While Regina couldn’t help but chuckle this time.

Some things didn’t change. This was how Sean would always tease them when they were dating. He would blast this song as he would see them pass by in the blonde’s car or walking along hand in hand.

“You know, I made plenty. You could have given him two.” Regina commented, wanting to move past that unexpected moment Sean had given them, just as much as Emma did.

“Are you kidding?” Emma looked over at Regina with a raised brow, “Ten years might’ve passed, but these still remain my favorite.” She waved the container in her hand making Regina smile. A smile Emma couldn’t take her eyes off and that made her flash a smile of her own.

The air wasn’t at all chilly tonight. It was at a perfect temperature. Therefore, Regina didn’t feel the need to wear her trench coat, but a simple sweater. 

Emma looked back down at her feet as they walked around the corner of the auto shop, reaching her yellow bug.

“Do you want to go for a drive?” Regina broke the sudden silence that had taken over.

Emma’s brow raised, “Why, Regina… a batch of my favorite desserts, and now a drive?” Her head slightly tilted, “Are you trying to seduce me?”

There was a hint of pink on the brunette’s cheeks as it took over. To which Emma smirked.

“You shit.” Regina smacked the blonde’s arm playfully, quite enjoying that Emma wasn’t as mad as she should be. She couldn’t understand why. Maybe she was, but didn’t want to act on it. She wasn’t sure. Her eyes looked at the blonde’s movements as she reached for the passenger's door handle, holding it open for her.

“After you.” Emma motioned towards the opened door, as Regina quietly made her way inside.

Once it was shut, the blonde moved towards the driver’s side, driving away with a destination already in mind. She was mad, as she should be but she was also curious to see where Regina wanted to go with this sudden night and her first act of kindness towards her.  
____________________

Storybrooke’s Drive-In was the spot. It used to be their spot back in the day. A spot where they wouldn’t necessarily go to watch movies. Sure, it would start off that way before things turned a little heated. But, now… things were different.

“Now who’s trying to seduce who?” Asked Regina with a raised brow as Emma placed her bug in park.

Emma looked over at the brunette with a mocked expression, chuckling as she focused on the film that was playing before them, “I’m twenty-seven. My methods of seduction have leveled up since we last saw each other.” She opened the container of apple turnovers with her now clean hands, helping herself to one of the treats, taking a much needed bite. Her taste buds instantly having a food-gasm inside her mouth.

“Oh, really?”

Emma nodded quietly, shrugging, “Besides, I always come here during the weekends. It’s the only time I get to enjoy some time alone without Henry.” She looked over at the brunette who had released a small chuckle, “What?”

Regina shook her head, “I just can’t believe you’re a… a mom.”

“That does sound funny to say, doesn’t it?” Emma asked, chuckling along with Regina, quickly taking another bite of the delicious treat.

Silence over took them with only the low sound of the film playing on the speaker.

Regina’s eyes looked over at Emma after staring at the movie for a few seconds. Looking at her, sitting there took her back to the first time they came here as part of their first date. Something about her looked the same, but also different. A good different. She focused on that tiny smile Emma would always get when a certain part of a movie she’s clearly already seen happened.

“I’m sorry.”

Emma turned to the sound of the brunette’s voice, staring at her in complete silence as she already knew she had more to say.

Suddenly, Regina’s throat turned dry. “Why didn’t you ever tell me the truth that night? I mean I saw you kiss her- which you were right, we were broken up when it happened- but, I jumped to conclusions, I automatically thought that more happened between you two when in fact it never did.” She paused, “I would have taken Graham’s secret to the grave too, you know.”

“I was letting you cool off that night. My plan was to tell you the next morning, but… your father gave me that farewell letter the morning I knocked on your door.” Emma quickly continued, as her eyes fell on the sad look that took over the brunette’s eyes, “Hey, it’s alright. The past is the past. I mean we can’t exactly turn back time. And you got what you always wanted, I mean, you are Regina Mills, New York’s famous designer.” She paused, turning her attention back to the screen, “Besides you were right. What you said in your letter. I would have just held you back.”

That stung Regina, the words in her letter replaying in her head. “Emma-”

“Why did you say yes, Regina?” Asked Emma, her eyes locking into the brunette’s again, “Why marry me?”

For a moment, the brunette’s heart had stopped, thinking that Emma was asking as to why she accepted another man’s proposal.

“Well, that’s what you do when you truly love someone. You say yes.” Regina let out a light chuckle at another one of their memories, “And so I could kiss you anytime I wanted.”

A tiny smile became visible on the blonde’s lips, her green eyes shining with the night’s sky and bright projector before them as the movie kept playing out.

Staring into Emma’s green eyes always made Regina’s heart stop and tonight was no different. Her heart had stopped and had gone silent, followed by a sudden thumping inside her chest as her stomach was a mess in knots. How could it be that after ten years, Emma Swan still had this effect on her? The same effect she had on her like when they were just a couple of kids.

And then and there, Regina could see that she had the same effect on Emma as well.

"Hell of a first date." Emma recalled, looking back straight ahead towards the projector. Fearing that if age kept looking into the brunette's eyes, she would loose all sense of control. "If this was a date, I would have invited you for drinks, now that we're both old enough. Then again, might not be a good idea- I wouldn't want to have to take advantage of you."

Regina chuckled, glaring at the blonde, "I don't think you'd dare, Swan. I am engaged."

Emma's smirk she had displaying slowly disappeared at the reminder of her engagement. "There is that," she mumbled, looking back at the screen. "Does he love you?" 

She had to ask.

Regina was hesitant, knowing well this all still pained Emma. "Yes. He does, he loves me very much."

Emma's eyes remained on the film. As did Regina's after a while of silence. Fact of the matter was, after that conversation both remained silent for the rest of the night. Neither wanting to talk about the obvious or what was.  
____________________

The Volkswagen stopped in front of Henry's house after hours that night. Emma looking over to Regina with the same tiny smile she had given her years back on their first date. Only difference now were her eyes. They still had that hopeful shine to them, but also a hint of sadness as Regina drank them in.

"Safe and sound to your castle." Emma smiled over to her as did Regina. Only now, Emma could tell there was something different in the brunette's eyes.

"Quite the knight in shining armor." Regina couldn't help to follow the blonde's lead, as they were both remembering their first date. Saying the exact same things. 

Emma shrugged, smiling shyly, "Fighting ogres and slaying dragons, m'lady."

The brunette let out a soft laugh, which caused Emma's stomach to do flips. She had missed that laugh. Just as Regina had missed the blonde's pearly white smile.

"Good night, Regina." Said Emma, watching her every move as Regina steppes out of her car, turning back around, looking at her through the window.

"Emma," She whispered, her eyes looking into green ones. "I really am sorry."

Emma looked down at the closed container next to her, raising them up for the brunette to see, "Tell you what, you make me more of these and maybe I'll forgive you."

Regina chuckled, nodding and stretching out her hand towards her, "It's a deal."

At the contact of their hands touching, it was as if an all familiar electrical current had passed through their bodies. They hadn't had a moment of peace like this ever since Regina's arrival, nor had Emma agreed to shake her hand then. But she did now, without hesitation or shred of doubt. 

And just as Emma drove away, ending up with the remains of the brunette's soft touch against her hand. The grin she had from ear to ear turned into a sigh, mumbling to herself one word only…

"Shit."  
____________________

Regina walked into the house, a smirk decorating her lips as she hung her purse on the coat rack.

“Well, I see I’m not the only one who went on a date tonight.”

The brunette jumped at the sound of her father’s voice, glaring his way as he walked into the entryway, “It wasn’t a date.”

Henry chuckled, “Right. Going to the drive-in was never a date for you two.”

“Need I remind you that I am an engaged woman. But, I think Emma and I have finally made our peace.” Regina’s smile grew brighter.

“All you got out of that girl is for her to realize that she still loves you. And judging by that smile on your lips, I’d say that you-”

She held up a finger in warning, “Don’t. You dare go there. Nothing happened, we are finally at a good place with one another.”

“Whatever you say, darling.” Henry removed his jacket, hanging it up past the brunette.

Regina’s phone vibrated, seeing Robin’s name light up the caller ID, she looked up as her father cleared his throat.

“I’ll let you attend to your call.”

Regina stepped outside, leaning against the door as she answered, “Robin, hi.”

_“Finally. I called you like about a hundred times tonight. What happened to you? Are you alright?”_

“Yes, I’m fine. I just…” Regina paused, not wanting to tell him she had been locked up for a day, “My father needed my help with something important and I left my phone charging.” She rolled her eyes at her own lie.

_“Is everything alright?”_

“Of course. I’m sorry, I should have at least messaged you to let you know what was going on.”

_“As long as you’re alright and that you’ve finally settled on a divorce.”_

“I think we’ve… come to an understanding.” She shook her head, her eyes closing momentarily as Robin’s voice sounded on the other end of the phone.

_“Well, that’s wonderful news. And how is your design coming along?”_

“What?” Regina’s brows furrowed, completely forgetting about having to design her own wedding dress.

_“The wedding dress? You said you wanted to design it, remember?”_

“Right.” She smiled, hearing Robin chuckle through the phone.

_“Sweetheart, are you sure you’re alright? You sound kind of out of it tonight.”_

Regina chuckled, “I’m just really tired. And about my design, that is one you absolutely cannot see until the big day. But, I promise you, you will be stunned.”

_“I can’t wait. And I am anxiously awaiting your return. I’ve missed you.”_

“I miss you too.” Replied Regina, looking down at her hand as she had tucked it inside her sweater pocket. 

_“I’m finally getting fitted for my tux.”_

She was completely taken by surprise as she held a small flower. Her lips curved up into a tiny smile, knowing perfectly well it was Emma who had sneaked it inside her sweater pocket.

Emma was always a sneaky one.

_“Regina? Regina, are you still there?”_

Robin’s voice had snapped her out of her small trance the tiny gesture had placed her in, “I’m here. I’m sorry, Robin, I’m just so tired. Can we- can I call you tomorrow?”

_“Of course. Rest up. I love you.”_

Regina smiled, “Me too. I’ll call you.” She hung up the call, sighing as she leaned up against the front door. Her eyes closing as she hated herself for even lying to the man.

What her and Emma had tonight was not a date. Absolutely not a date, her father’s words were just getting the best of her. Of course, it was nice to finally be getting long with the blonde for once, but it was _not_ a date and there were _absolutely_ no more feelings involved on her part for Emma.

“Shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I say Regina's feelings towards Emma just needed a little plush ;)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I've been holding back on finishing them, but I am doing that now. This one will almost be coming to its end. School just keeps me pretty busy sometimes that I can't update as often as I used to. Even though we are in quarantine, I still have online classes and work to attend to. But, here are two new updates to make up for it! :)

Regina sat at Granny's, bright and early the following morning. An almost empty cup of steaming coffee by her side, and her black leather sketchbook laid out in front of her. Papers of her many drawn out designs laid out before her, while she finally settled for a particular design on her wedding dress.

It would be an off the shoulder dress, the end would be long, it would drag across the aisle. It would be white as a cloud on a beautiful sunny morning. And the veil would end at her hip.

“That’s beautiful.” Ruby re-filled the brunette’s mug, her eyes focused on the rest of the designs. “I’d say that’s the one.”

Regina smiled, looking up at Ruby, “You think so?”

“Oh, yeah. If the right man came along asking me to marry him, I’d wear it.” Her hand rested on her hip, holding hot coffee in the other. “All of them are really good, but that’s definitely the best.”

Regina looked back up at Ruby after giving a last look at her newest design, “I never took you for the settling down type. You were always so…” She stumbled, trying to find the right word that wouldn’t sound too insulting.

“Promiscuous?” Ruby grinned at the brunette’s flushed complexion. “Yeah, that hasn’t changed. But, a girl can dream of the day she will finally settle down with the right person.”

Both women’s heads turned as the chime from the door bells sounded, Graham walking in, dressed finely in his police uniform, topping it off with his brown colored jacket. His badge shined finely as he walked up to the counter, smiling at Granny as he did so.

Regina’s eyes were focused on Ruby, who’s gaze had fallen on him longer than she wanted it to. Even if her and Graham hardly ever spoke, Regina knew that Ruby always had a secret thing for Graham. Who could blame her? He was handsome, with a fine pair of brown curls any girl would just want to run her fingers through. Even sitting at the counter as he held his daily conversation with Granny, everything about him stood out. His broad shoulders, his fine form. Eye catching smile that stood out finely with his scruffy beard. 

He would be quite a catch.

“You should go over there. Talk to him.”

Ruby blinked herself out of her trance, gazing down on Regina. A tiny smile on her lips, black strands of hair now covering her face. “I will in a minute. I’m attending to your re-fill first.”

Regina smirked at the nervous sight of the brunette, “I’m fine, Ruby. Why don’t you ask him out?”

Ruby’s brows shot up, letting out a small, nervous laugh, “Ask him- you mean Graham cracker over there?”

Regina’s brows shot up next, “Oh, and you have a nickname for him already.” She smirked, “Ruby, after all these years, you still have that same doewy look in your eyes when he walks into a room. Why can’t you just admit that you’ve always been in love with Graham?”

The slim brunette’s eyes grew wide, “Lo- wha- I do not love him!”

Heads perked up at her sudden high pitched voice, including Graham’s while Granny just stared at her with a raised brow.

“Ruby! Quit chatting it up and come take Graham’s order, will you?” Said Granny, her brows now creased.

“Alright, I’m coming.” Ruby rolled her eyes as she turned back to face a still smirking brunette. 

“You know…” Regina’s head poked around Ruby’s form, catching Graham’s eye as he looked this way, “I would say you have more of a chance than you realize. He hasn’t stopped glancing our way since you walked over here.”

A hard glare was given to her, “Don’t make me hit you.”

Both women smirked, enjoying their little bonding time that they hadn’t had since Regina’s arrival back to town.

“Lucas! Now!” Granny shouted across the diner, startling both women and pretty much everyone inside the establishment.

_“Oookay!”_ Ruby sighed, turning back to give Regina one last glance, “Hey. You know that it was all a joke, right?” She continued at the confused look on her face, “Em and I, you know that we would never…”

“Oh.” Regina nodded, waving her hand to brush off the topic, “It doesn’t matter. It’s fine.”

“No, really, Regina. I mean, sure we’ve flirted and okay, we had that one date, but just so things are clear. We’ve never slept together.”

Regina smiled, really wishing she would drop the topic, “Ruby. It’s fine. Really.” She nodded her head to the side, “Go on, don’t keep him waiting. He’s burning a hole through you with that stare of his.”

Another chime was heard, entering a happy Henry along with a pair of green eyes that like magnets, found Regina’s brown ones.

Ruby smirked, “And I’d say a certain blonde is burning a hole through you.” She rushed over, ruffling Henry’s hair on her way, which the boy combed again in place with his tiny fingers.

Regina continued her drawing, her eyes focusing upward, only to be surprised that Emma was still staring her way.

“Hey, Em!” Ruby greeted with a smile, “Same order?”

“Same order.” Emma nodded, looking over at the brunette yet again.

Ruby’s eyes studied the blonde’s gaze before her, her pen writing down the orders for her and Henry. She cleared her throat to catch the blonde’s attention, “Are you going to go take your usual seat or…?”

Emma’s brows furrowed, unaware that Ruby was hoping to be left alone with Graham. “No, I-” Her voice caught in her throat, focused on her pleading look. “Uh… sure. Yeah, I’ll… go.” She shrugged at Graham who gave her a questioning look regarding the brunette. Moving towards a table that was inches away from Regina’s booth.

“I was wondering when you would come to say hi.” Said Graham, his eyes connecting with Ruby’s.

“You could say hi too, you know.” Ruby chuckled, re-filling his coffee mug.

Graham smiled, a smile Ruby took immediate notice of, “Touche. Although, if I remember correctly, there was one time I walked up to you to say hi and you froze and walked away. Not to mention the time in the school dance. Where I asked you to dance, and again you froze and walked away.”

Ruby looked over to Graham while she hung Emma and Henry’s order slip for Granny to see. A cheeky twinkle look in his eye as he sipped on his coffee. “Impressive, huh? Elsa has nothing on me.”

Graham’s smile grew as he chuckled at the brunette’s joke. Which made Ruby smile more, even though on the inside she was a nervous wreck to be standing in front of the most popular guy in school and this whole town.

Emma read over the newspaper, tilting one of the top edges downward as she felt Henry’s hand tug on the sleeve of her jacket. She shook her head as the boy signed over to her, motioning towards the brunette. “No.” She whispered to him, earning a hard glare from him. A glare she gave no more attention to as she went back to reading her morning paper.

Only, Henry wasn’t having it. He was eating with Regina whether Emma allowed it or not.

The sound of the paper crumpling was heard next as Emma placed it down on the table, standing to her feet as she rushed over for the boy, “Henry!” She hissed, wanting at all cost to avoid talking to the brunette.

Truth was, that night they spent together, actually getting along, woke feelings that she had buried deep down. I mean, sure they were always there, but it was a tiny flame that rested deep inside her heart. Microscopic size. A flame that with the brunette’s arrival had been blown on and slightly grew. Now, with their spending time together, that flame was starting to burn right through her heart all over again. 

It was a feeling that frightened her to have, simply because she knew Regina was and never would be hers ever again. Legally she was hers, but she wasn’t hers. It was impossible when she wore another man’s engagement ring. A ring that she was never able to give her.

The brunette’s head snapped up, smiling brightly at Henry, who smiled right back as he stood next to her. “Good morning, Henry.” She nodded towards Emma’s direction, “Emma. Good morning.”

“Good morning, Regina.” Emma provided her with a single nod as well. Her eyes focused on her son again, “Alright, kid. You said hi, now let’s go.”

“You don’t have to leave.” Her eyes met with Emma’s, her body shifting in her seat, “There’s plenty of room.”

Emma shook her head, “We wouldn’t want to disrupt your… designing.” Her eyes fell on her drawings, realizing what they were of.

Papers shuffled as Regina quickly gathered them all in a pile, “Oh, it’s just a few ideas I’ve been working on. It’s nothing.” She smiled at Henry then at Emma, “Please. I insist.”

And there it was. That damn smile that Emma could never say no to.

She mentally rolled her eyes, looking down at a smiling and hopeful Henry, caving in right after, “Well, if you insist.”

Henry was the fastest to move right into the seat, scooting all the way down until he was right beside Regina, leaving Emma on the end of the rest of it.

Ruby walked up to their booth, tray with their orders in one hand, smiling from ear to ear, “Looks like you have a full table this morning, Gina.”

Regina smiled, looking down at a beaming Henry, “Well, who can say no to this face?”

The boy blushed as Ruby chuckled, “Well, Emma is cute and all, but I’d vote for Henry hands down.”

The blonde threw a hard glare her way, “Cute, Rubes, but I don’t think either of us will be having your vote anymore. Not when all your votes seem to be going towards Graham over there.” She smirked at the brunette’s flushed complexion.

“Hey, yeah! Did you ask him out yet?” Regina grinned as Emma released a small laugh.

“Yeah, you know, Fifty Shades of Grey will be playing at the drive-in tonight. That’s perfect, you know, because he already has the cuffs. Maybe the movie will inspire him.” Emma taunted.

Ruby tucked the now empty tray underneath her arm, quickly turning towards Graham, which thankfully he hadn’t heard them talking. “You know, I really miss you two fighting. I almost forgot how annoying you could be when you get along.”

As the waitress walked away, Henry reached over for his glass of orange juice, knocking over the brunette’s coffee cup. A brown puddle now formed right on her designs, including her favorite.

“Oh!” Regina exclaimed, picking up the cup quickly, as Emma gathered up the papers.

“Shit, I’m sorry.” She replied, glaring at Henry’s direction, “Kid is all thumbs.”

Regina smiled, “It’s alright. Accidents happen. Those weren’t set in stone yet anyway.” Her eyes looked up at the blonde’s serious features, her voice suddenly stumbling on its way out of her mouth, “Uh, except that one.”

Emma’s eyes remained on the drawing as the brunette wiped down the puddle of coffee from the table with Henry’s help. She showed off her drawing, handing it back to the brunette soon after, “I take it that’s going to be your wedding dress?”

Swallowing the lump that had formed in her throat, Regina nodded, “That’s correct.”

The blonde chuckled, “I would have thought you’d go for something more…”

“What?” Regina’s hands stopped cleaning the wet spot, waiting for Emma to finish.

“Well, more you.”

Regina scoffed, knowing exactly what the blonde was doing. She was avoiding again, only this time she was trying her best to hide her pain with humor. “And, what is more me, exactly?”

Emma shrugged, “Damned if I know anymore,” She mumbled. “I mean things change, right?”

Regina’s eyes connected with Emma’s. Her eyes greener as a ray of sunshine reflected on her face. She loved the sight of Emma when the sunlight would hit inside the diner windows in the mornings. It was her favorite sight. And now without her black framed glasses to cover her eyes, she could really see the green in them stand out more. It would make her heart stop every single time.

She cleared her throat, placing her designs inside her portfolio, shaking herself out of her many thoughts, “Well, I’ll leave you two to enjoy your breakfast.” She smiled, ruffling Henry’s hair, “I’ll see you around Henry.” Her brows creased at the boy’s sudden signing.

“He says, ‘we’ll see you tonight.’ For your father’s birthday celebration.” Emma clarified.

“Right. Of course.” She smiled, providing her with one last nod, “See you tonight then.”

Emma waved, raising her fingers just barely as both her and Henry watched her leave, both leaning their cheeks against their hand as they were propped up on their elbows. Looking very much like twins with the same sadden look in their expressions.

She turned to a given slap on her arm by Henry. Ever since Regina’s arrival he has taken it upon himself to give her this look. As if saying, you’re an idiot.

“What?” Asked the blonde, taking a sip of her hot chocolate. Her eyes looked back to Regina as Henry motioned towards her. He wanted her to follow her. “Get real kid.” She turned back to her newspaper, feeling as Henry’s gaze burned holes right through her. She sighed, putting the paper down as she looked back to her son, “Henry, drop it, will you? There is nothing I can do that will change her mind.”

Henry dug inside his small coat pocket, taking a picture out as he handed it over to Emma. Which she took without hesitation.

Green eyes falling on their last picture taken together, Emma looking up at Regina as they smiled at each other. So in love then. She turned the picture over, reading over the brunette’s cursive writing. The corner of her lips barely curving upward into a tiny smile. So many memories with Regina, good and bad ones. Even though they constantly fought a lot, they loved each other. But why would this change anything? So Emma still loved her. So what? It didn’t mean that Regina felt the same way. Not when she had someone back in New York just waiting for their divorce to come through.

Lucky rich, good looking bastard.

Emma tossed the picture right in the middle of their table. Her eyes giving Henry one last, quick look before taking another bite of her pancakes. “Eat your breakfast.” 

But Henry was not having it. He was just a kid, but he knew about true love. He didn’t spend all of his time reading about it in fairy tales and not learn a thing or two about it. He dug inside his backpack, neglecting his breakfast as he reached for his biggest book of his favorite stories that Mary Margaret had gifted him with on his birthday. He flipped through the pages until he stopped at his favorite story of all. He’s read that book front to back about a hundred times, and has had Emma and Mary Margaret read them on his sleepless nights.

Emma looked over at the book that was placed in front of her, her eyes took in the pages of the story of the princess and a white knight. How their love was put to the test because as a knight, he had nothing to offer a beautiful princess like her. And how her hand was already promised to a king who could give her everything, including the title of the most beloved and respected queen. Only she didn’t want any of that. She wanted to be loved and respected, yes, but by her knight. Her true love.

Emma and Regina’s picture appeared on top of the page, Henry’s finger tapping on it to get the blonde’s attention. “Go.” He told her in sign language.

Emma sighed, knowing exactly what Henry wanted her to do, “Just eat your breakfast, Hen. Let it go.”

The boy rolled his eyes at his mother’s cowardness, giving up for now as he gave all of his attention to his breakfast plate. 

For now.

At least until the party tonight. Because he had a plan, a plan that couldn’t possibly fail in getting these two together again.

A plan that was already being set in motion.

Just across the diner, Graham and Ruby had their eyes on Emma and Henry’s interactions. All through the moment Regina had joined them for what wasn’t meant to be a short breakfast, to the moment where she stood up and left.

“Do you really think Regina is going to go through with this wedding?” Asked Graham, “Because it seems to me like she’s sure. I don’t think Emma has the slightest chance here.”

“Yee of little faith.” Ruby continued to refill a couple of salt shakers, standing next to Graham.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” He asked, brow arching.

The brunette rolled her eyes, “Have you always been this clueless? Regina obviously loves her too, Graham. She’s just too scared to act on it because she just said yes to a man who is rich, he’s handsome, wants to give her the world. It’s not an easy decision. Because no matter what she decides, she’ll hurt one or hurt the other. And she knows that Emma still loves her. Which makes it even harder. Get the picture?”

“Sure, but, she obviously still loves her too. I’d say she just walks up to her and say it. Just say, _‘Emma, I love you, I’ve always loved you and I’d be the happiest woman in the world if you’d love me too.’”_

Graham chuckled, taking his coffee cup, pacing it near his lips, “Regina isn’t going to say such a thing. She’s getting married, she accepted a ring from this guy. All Emma gave her on the day of their wedding was a ring she got out of a cracker jack’s box.” He shook his head, looking over at the blonde, “Let’s face it. Emma doesn’t have a chance against a guy like Robin Locksley.”

_Smack!_

“Ow!” Graham rubbed at the back of his head, after he had received a hard given slap across his head not by Ruby (as much as she wanted to smack him right now), but by Granny Lucas.

“You bite that tongue of yours, Humbert! When true love is involved, there isn’t anything on earth that can break it. And let me tell you that those two, are a great example of true love.”

“If that’s so, then why would Regina leave in the first place, leaving Emma behind? Why say yes to another man’s proposal?” He asked, still rubbing his head.

Granny waved her hand, brushing it off, “That girl doesn’t know better. All she needs is a little push to realize who she really loves.”

Ruby’s brow arched while looking at her grandmother, “I’d say you have something else cooking other than food, Gran.” She smirked at the older woman, who simply glared at her with a _get back to work_ look, making her way back inside the kitchen.


	10. Chapter 10

A party in Storybrooke meant that the entire town would be there. And the most popular spot to have these parties was always at Granny’s diner. Of course, Henry wasn’t one for big parties, but he was well known and loved throughout the town. He wasn’t about to not show up to his own birthday party that was arranged by his daughter, who he had enjoyed having around during these past few days.

Besides… what type of father would he be, if he wasn’t in on tonight’s plan to get her and Emma together?

“I have to say, I’m thankful you decided to stay another day. It means a lot that you’re here, of all days.” The older man smiled at his daughter. Both walking arm in arm towards the diner.

Regina mirrored her father’s smile, “Why wouldn’t I? You’re my only father, of course I’m going to be here for your big day.”

Henry couldn’t but chuckle, “So, you’re mother hasn’t found anyone else yet, hm?”

“You’re surprised?” Her brow arched up.

Both shared a laugh as they walked into the diner, where everyone cheered to Mr. Mills presence as soon as the glass door was pulled open.

Everyone shouted surprise, even if Henry knew about it, they cheered and clapped. Hundreds of smiles greeting him as he made his way into the diner. Regina was suddenly lost in between the crowd as everyone gathered around, waiting for their turn to hug her father. She was okay with that. She was never much for a crowded place anyway, so she soon found her place near the counter.

Music started playing out of the jukebox just as more people started arriving.

Regina’s eyes looked at every face within the crowd that night, studying them hoping to spot a familiar one. Her smile grew as she spotted Killian walking her way with a smile to match hers.

“I was wondering if you were going to show up.” Regina leaned in to give the man a kiss on the cheek.

Killian returned the kiss, handing her a drink he already held in his hand, “And miss seeing you again? Never. Besides, I prefer seeing you outside of a pair of cold, steel bars.” He smirked.

“Funny.” The brunette rolled her eyes, smirking at the man.

“Now, I’m sorry, love, I know you are used to a fancy drink and all, but this is Storybrooke.” Killian joked. That earned him a glare from the brunette.

“I do remember how to appreciate a good beer, Killian Jones.” Regina brought the bottle up to her lips, taking a much needed drink. 

Her eyes scanned the room once again.

Killian leaned into the brunette, his breath brushing against her hair as he whispered, “Emma wouldn’t miss this party for the world, love.” He glared her way with a cheeky twinkle in his eye, “She’ll show.”

Regina looked at him surprised, her hand on her hip, “And what makes you think it’s her I’m expecting? I may have invited my fiancee.”

Killian’s brow raised, “Oh, so I’ll finally get to meet Mr. Right?” He smirked, releasing a chuckle.

“Not in your dreams, Jones.” Regina held up a finger in warning. “He’s a one woman kind of man.”

He chuckled once again, as Regina’s eyes lit up at the sight of Ruby and Mary Margaret as they arrived.

“Regina!” Mary Margaret waved, making her way across the room to get to the brunette, her arms wrapping around her form. “Your father told us you would be here. I’m so happy you decided to stay one more day.”

Regina smiled, “I wouldn’t miss his birthday for the world. I’ve missed plenty already.”

“Mary Margaret.” Ruby handed out a glass of club soda, which she took immediately.

“Thank you, Ruby.” Mary Margaret took a sip of her drink. Her eyes looking over to Regina, “So, where’s Emma?”

Regina shrugged after taking a drink of her beer, “How should I know?”

“Well, since you two went on that date-”

“You went on a date?” Ruby almost shouted, a smirk on her lips.

“No!” Regina elbowed Mary Margaret, “It wasn’t a date. We just… found some common ground. I think she’s finally accepted the fact that I will be marrying again soon.”

Ruby chuckled, a drink in her hand now as she nudged the older brunette playfully, “Oh yeah?” Her eyes moving forward towards the crowd, “Tell that to the glow in her eyes everytime she sees you.” She motioned towards the front door.

As Regina turned her attention towards the entrance, across the crowded room, there was Emma.

Their eyes connecting to one another like a pair of magnets. Regina’s lips parted at the sight of her green eyes. As for Emma, her heart could still stop with just the sight of her wife in the same room.

Regina watched as the blonde signed something over to Henry in reply as the boy took off running, getting lost within the crowd to do his own thing. Her heart beating a hundred beats per minute as she walked closer and closer towards them.

“Why don’t you dance with her?” Heads turned to the sudden voice of Granny.

“Oh, no.” Regina waved her hand, her eyes turning back to the blonde who had stopped her journey towards her to converse with David.

“Why not?” Asked Mary Margaret.

Regina shook her head, “It wouldn’t be right. I’m engaged.”

“So, what?” Ruby rolled her eyes, glaring her way, “It’s a dance, we’re not asking you to have sex with her," She chuckled, teeth exposed, "Although if you want to…"

Regina glared back at the brunette behind the bar.

"Ruby!" Mary Margaret's eyes were wide, her mouth parted open.

"What?! Come on, Gina, compared to her or Robin. Who's better in bed?"

"Ruby!" Mary Margaret glared at the slender brunette, hissing out her name in a low tone. Quickly turning forward as Emma came closer, flashing a smile. "Emma! Look, everyone it's Emma!"

Emma's brows furrowed at the three smiles flashing her way.

"We were just talking about you too." Said Granny, "Your ears must have been burning."

"Oh?" Emma's brow raised, her eyes on Regina.

"We were just telling Regina what a good mother you are to Henry." Said Mary Margaret.

Granny rolled her eyes, "Oh, for crying out loud. It's a party," her eyes looked towards Emma, "Just ask the girl to dance."

"Oh, no." Regina's eyes met with Emma's, her nerves setting in "I, I don't think it would be appropriate. For Henry's sake. I mean he's probably seen you go out on plenty of dates already, right?"

Emma nodded, the brunette's words hitting her hard as she calmly walked away.

Tension could be felt in the air that Granny and Ruby just turned away, going about their business in silence. Which made Regina feel like an ass right away. She didn't mean to be harsh, it was just nerves of falling for Emma all over again.

Because with the blonde looking as good as she was tonight, she worried about exactly that happening. And, she couldn't hurt Robin that way.

Her eyes watched as Emma soon became part of the crowded room again. Exchanging a few words with Graham this time.

"Don't beat yourself up." Regina turned to the sound of Mary Margaret's voice. "I mean, it's only a dance."

"Right." The brunette paused, thinking for a moment, She thought about it for a minute, her fingers caressing the coldness of the bottle, "I mean, had you and David been separated and you were marrying another man, would you find it right to dance with him again?"

“Well…” The pixie haired woman hesitated, “I would. But, of course I still love David, I mean marriage. It’s a sacred thing. I think that if I were to see David again after ten years of being apart… to me, there is no one else like him.” Mary Margaret’s eyes focused on Regina, who’s eyes looked over to Emma, “You just see the person you love and you know that no one else could ever be them.”

Regina’s heart fluttered inside her chest as green eyes looked towards her direction again, from across the crowded room.

“What if the person you love can’t ever meet you halfway?” Asked Regina, “I mean she wasn’t exactly supportive. Had she wanted to she would have looked for me in New York, but she never did.”

“Says who?” Mary Margaret’s brow raised.

Regina’s eyes connected with the brunette’s, “Emma was in New York?”

The teacher nodded, “Once. She did go look for you. I think Graham helped her find out your address.”

“When?” Asked Regina, still in shock.

“Last year, I think. But, of course she came back once she realized that…”

Regina’s eyes turned back to look at Emma, who was still looking her way, “That’s how she knew about Robin and me.” She muttered to herself, “No wonder she wasn’t surprised to know about my engagement.”

Granny cleared her throat, nudging her head towards the blonde as Regina looked her way. _Music To My Eyes_ starting out on the jukebox.

Regina released a sigh, placing her beer bottle down by the bar as she walked across the crowded room. Her heart stopping in its place entirely at the sight of the blonde’s green eyes staring right at her.

“Are you lost?” Emma asked her with a playful smile. Her eyes looking down at the offered hand before her. 

Regina’s eyes locked right on hers, her hand outstretched, which Emma already knew she would take no for an answer on a dance. The brunette’s smile grew once she felt Emma’s hand reach out for hers.

Emma led her towards the crowd, in the middle of the diner, her free hand placing itself on the brunette’s waist. Both their feet moving in sync to the rhythm of the song. Their eyes never parting from one another.

Mary Margaret and Ruby watched both women with big smiles.

“Why is she kidding herself? She is still very much in love with her.” Said Ruby.

Mary Margaret nodded, looking over at David, “I’m about to do some dancing myself.” She walked towards David, taking him by the hand and towards the dance floor.

Granny leaned against the bar, watching along with Ruby and Regina’s father as he soon joined them.

“Are we going to hell for trying to bring these two together again?” Asked Ruby, exchanging looks between the two elders, “I mean we are sabotaging a wedding if Regina realizes she is still very much in love with Emma here.”

“A hundred percent.” Answered Henry. “But, look at the way they look at each other. You can’t put a price on that.”

Regina’s arms rested on the blonde’s shoulders, her eyes still locked on hers as the music played out.

“So, what changed your mind?” Emma had to ask her.

“You were always a good dancer.” Replied Regina, smiling as Emma did. “Besides, this is our song.”

Emma’s brow raised, impressed that Regina even remembered it.

The brunette nodded, her brow mirroring Emma’s, “Don’t act so surprised. This song played on our second date, when you asked me to dance for the first time.”

“Right. I set up that candle light dinner for you.” Emma confirmed.

“With your burnt grilled cheese sandwiches.” Regina chuckled, enjoying the red blushes taking over the blonde’s cheeks.

“Give me a break, it was my first attempt at making them!” 

Regina laughed, which caused Emma’s heart to accelerate even faster.

There was a moment’s pause, before Regina finally asked her what she truly wanted to know, “Why didn’t you tell me you were in New York?”

Emma’s smile was gone, knowing well that Mary Margaret had spilled the beans.

“You could have told me, you know.”

Green eyes met with brown ones again, “What difference would it have made?” Asked Emma.

“It would have made a huge difference, Emma.” Replied Regina, continuing as the blonde simply chuckled, “Had you told me you were there, I would have-”

“Would have what?” Emma interrupted, her eyes locking on hers again, “Left Robin? Come back home with me and leave your luxurious life behind- your career?” She shook her head, “Not likely.”

Regina’s jaw clenched, as they remained dancing in silence for a short moment.

“You know what your problem is, Emma? You just never really knew me.” Said the brunette.

Emma’s feet stopped moving just as Regina’s did in that moment. Her eyes focused on the brunette, “Something we can agree on.” She paused, “At least I loved you enough to look for you and accept to live my life in a city where I wouldn’t have any of my friends. But, I very much doubt you would come back to be with me. You looked too happy.”

Regina’s eyes watered just as Emma’s did.

The blonde chuckled, pinching the bridge of her nose, “Fact is Regina, in the end I’m the one who sacrificed us just so you could be happy. And now again, I find myself doing just that.”

“I never asked you to sacrifice anything, Emma.” Replied Regina.

“No, you just made that choice for me when you left.”

Regina shook her head, walking away as she lost herself within the crowd, leaving Emma standing in the middle of it alone.

The blonde sighed, “Regina.” She called out to her, rushing out towards the front door even as heads turned. “Hey, Regina, wait a second.”

“Just leave me alone, Emma.” Regina spat, her heels clacking against the ground.

Emma rushed towards the brunette, making her way around her as she stopped her from walking any further, “Wait a minute. Look, I…” She paused, tucking her hands inside her pockets, “I’m sorry. I’m an idiot.”

The brunette wiped away at a fallen tear, “I’d say that’s the understatement of the year.”

“More like the century.” Emma corrected her, which made her smile at the sound of her chuckle.

Brown eyes met up with green ones once again. Regina froze at the feel of Emma’s light touch against her skin, as her tumb wiped away a fallen tear.

“Regina?”

Both their heads turned to the sound of a male’s voice.

“Robin.” Regina’s eyes grew wide with surprise. She blinked, looking over at Emma until she was able to smile, “What are you- why are you here? In Storybrooke.”

Robin smiled, walking towards the two women, his hands taking her own, “Well, I missed you. You always liked the idea of me being a little spontaneous, so- here I am. I wanted to surprise you.”

Her brows raised, her words being caught in her throat, “I’m surprised.” Her head turned towards Emma, “Um, Robin this is Em-”

“Emily Clarke.” Emma jumped in, extending her hand before him, a smile on her lips, “It’s a real pleasure.”

Regina glared over at Emma in wonder, while Robin smiled, shaking her hand in greeting.

“Well, hi.” Robin’s smile grew, “Robin Locksley. Regina’s fiancee.”

Emma nodded, “Oh, yeah, she hasn’t stopped talking about you, since she’s been here.” She chuckled, “I can see why. Congratulations, by the way. She’s very lucky.”

“Thank you!” Robin smiled over to Regina who smiled back, his arm wrapping around her waist, “However, I’d say I’m the lucky one. I mean, look at her. You’d have to be crazy not to fall for her, am I right?”

Emma laughed sarcastically, “Yeah.” Her gut feeling as if it had been punched. Her eyes connecting with Regina’s.

Robin could almost feel the tension in the air due to the silence that suddenly surrounded them.

“Hey, Em-”

Emma turned to the sound of Killian’s voice just behind her, “Emily!” 

His brows furrowed at the blonde’s shifting eyes. He nodded as he read her lips, telling him who the man was beside the brunette. “Right. _Emily._ ” His eyes looked over to Robin, smiling, “I’m Killian. I’m an old friend of Regina’s and… Emily here. She’s uh… her… cousin.”

Regina’s brows raised, her lips parting at Killian and Emma’s made up story.

“Right.” Emma nodded.

Robin’s smile grew, extending his hand to shake Killian’s, “Well, it’s lovely to meet a lot of Regina’s friends and family.” 

Killian smirked, “Lovely indeed.”

Emma cleared her throat, elbowing the man discreetly, “Down boy.” She spoke through her grin.

“Why don’t we go back to the diner?” Regina nodded, urging Robin to agree, “You could finally meet my father. It’s his birthday today.”

Robin happily smiled, “That sounds like a perfect idea.”

Regina walked past them, glaring their way in wonder while she held onto his arm.

“This is going to get interesting real fast.” Killian leaned in towards the blonde.

“Can’t wait.” Emma nodded, her eyes on the happy couple. Her head turned to the feel of Killian’s hand tapping on her shoulder.

“Come on, drinks are on me tonight.” He wrapped his arm around the blonde’s form, leading her back towards the diner.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's taken me long to update this one as well as In Love and War. I've been trying to finish up my John Wick AU's, and have been studying for this big final exam I have coming up. BUT, great news! Here is an update and I am currently finishing up the last chapter to this story, which will be posted in a few hours. :) happy reading!

Emma’s eyes met with Regina’s as soon as she and Killian entered the diner again.

“Finally I have the pleasure of meeting who will be marrying my daughter.” Henry smiled.

“He certainly is quite handsome.” Ruby gloated, which caused Graham to roll his eyes as he stepped away. Soon joining Emma and Killian by the other end of the bar.

“Serve me a drink, will you?” Graham’s eyes looked over to Robin. “It’s amazing what money can make people do, isn’t it?” He took a shot offered by Killian.

“Very.” Emma’s eyes focused on Regina, as hers looked her way from across the room in a quick glance.

“He is quite handsome.” Killian smirked, looking at Graham and Emma’s pair of eyes as they stared back at him questioningly. “Sorry.”

“I hope your trip here wasn’t a long one.” Henry said to Robin.

“Not at all, sir. It was no trouble at all.” 

Regina looked up at Robin with a smile, “You should have called me to say you were coming, I would have picked you up.”

Robin smiled, “And ruin the surprise?” He took her by the hand, placing a kiss on her bare knuckles, his eyes looking down on the engagement ring. Quickly locking back onto her own eyes, “Besides, I have a few more surprises for you.”

Regina’s brow raised.

“All in good time. Tomorrow will be a brand new day.” Robin grinned, setting his drink down by the bar, “However, while I’m here…” His head turning towards the brunette’s father, “I realize I’ve already provided your daughter with a ring, but as long as I’m here. I would formally like to ask you for her hand in marriage, sir.”

Gasps were heard around them as Robin got down on one knee, taking Regina and even Emma completely by surprise.

Henry was in awe, “Well… that’s alright with me, if… if that’s what you want, Regina.”

Regina’s lips were parted, she gave Emma a quick glance, looking back down at Robin who was still kneeled before her. 

“Sweetheart?” Robin smiled, his brows slightly furrowed at her hesitance.

The brunette blinked, a smile appearing on her lips as she nodded. “Of course. That’s… what I want.” She couldn’t understand it, but for the first time since she had said yes to him when he asked in that restaurant, she questioned her choice.

Everyone clapped as Robin stood to his feet, a pearly white smile on his lips as his hands cupped the brunette’s face, pulling her in for a kiss.

“Well, this certainly calls for a celebration!” Henry smiled, “Come on everyone, let’s eat!”

“Before we do that.” Spoke Robin, his hand still joined with Regina’s. His eyes looking over at the brunette with all the happiness in the world. “Another surprise I have for you. And, the main reason as to why I’m here. Apart from not being able to be apart from you anymore.” He paused, “I know you dreamed of a big wedding with all your friends and family, as well as mine. But, given that my parents are both gone and I only have a few friends. I wanted to bring the wedding to you.”

“What do you mean?” The brunette’s brows furrowed questioningly.

Robin smiled, “I want to get married with you here. Bring all of our family and friends and celebrate our union in your hometown.”

Regina’s lips parted open in surprise, as well as everyone around them, “Robin, we couldn’t possibly do that. We still have a few preparations, I mean, my dress isn’t even-”

“Oh, but it is.” Robin smiled, “Kathryn can work her magic when she wants too. I spoke to her and she took your ideas you emailed her a few days ago and created something beautiful. She will be here tomorrow to do some last minute touches on it with you. I paid for her plane ticket, as well as your mother. She will be here making all the preparations.”

Brows raised.

Regina was at a loss for words, “I… I don’t know what to say. Are you sure this is where you want to get married? I mean you always dreamed for a big wedding-”

Robin shook his head, giving her hands a gentle squeeze, “I know how much you’ve missed your father and everyone here. You may not say it, but I know what this town means to you and I love you for it. I wanted to give you a big wedding, because that’s what you deserve. I don’t care where we get married, as long as we do. So, what do you say?”

Everyone cheered and clapped as the happy couple shared a kiss. Everyone but Emma.

Emma turned towards Killian and Graham, “Would you guys watch Henry?”

“Where are you going? You’re not leaving, are you?” Asked Graham.

Killian stood before the blonde, his hand on her shoulder, “Look, love, I know this pains you, but don’t let this situation get the best of you.”

Emma’s brows furrowed, “What are you talking about? I’m fine.”

“You’re not fine, Em.” Said Graham, “Even Regina can see that from across the room. Don’t let her see that you are hurting.”

“If you still love her, why don’t you go over there and tell her?” Asked Killian, earning a glare from the blonde. “What?”

“You of all people are talking to me about telling someone I love them? You can’t even tell Neal that you have the hots for him.” Emma snapped, turning to Graham next, “And you can’t even be man enough to tell Ruby how you’ve always felt for her. At least the people you love aren’t marrying anyone else, so what the hell are you two waiting for?” She paused, realizing she had been a bit harsh towards them, shaking her head, “Sorry. I need to go for a walk.”

Heads followed the blonde as she stormed out of the diner.

“Is she alright?” Asked Robin, completely clueless. “She looked upset.”

“You mean you haven’t met-?” Henry’s brows furrowed as Regina jumped right in.

“Daddy, why don’t we cut your cake?” She smiled, hoping he was able to read her well enough. “I’m sure Robin is starving.”

“I could go for some cake.” He smiled, joining everyone by the cake.

Mary Margaret stood before the older brunette as she was about to follow Emma out onto the street, “Regina. I wouldn’t.”

“But, I-”

“I think it’s best if you remain here with Robin. Don’t make things so obvious.” Mary Margaret glared at her, quietly walking out of the diner.  
_____________________

It wasn’t hard for her to find Emma. If there was something Emma always did while upset, was to work on things that needed fixing. And the last thing that needed fixing was their old broken toaster. Mary Margaret’s suspicions were soon confirmed once she spotted the blonde’s car parked outside of their loft.

As the brunette entered her home, her head turned towards Emma, toaster in hand, screwdriver in the other, trying with the best of her jealous abilities to repair it.

“Are you alright?” Her voice was as quiet as a mouse.

Emma grunted, wanting badly to stab the broken toaster, “I think you just need a new toaster.”

Mary Margaret blinked, “That is the new toaster, Emma.”

The blonde stopped, looking at the toaster in her hands, turning her head to the side to see their old taster. Her eyes wide as she looked back at Mary Margaret. “Shit.”

“It’s okay.” The brunette shook her head.

“I’m so, so sorry. I’ll buy you a new one.” Replied Emma.

Mary Margaret moved towards her, taking the toaster away from her hands, along with the screwdriver, “Emma. It’s alright.” She smiled, searching for the answer she needed to know in the blonde’s eyes, “You still love her, don’t you? Why don’t you just tell her?”

Emma sighed, shaking her head, “She has her own life now. I mean, you saw that guy she’s marrying. How could I possibly compete with that?” She paused, “Graham is right, I don’t have a chance.”

Mary Margaret gave her an eye roll, “Graham is an idiot.”

Emma chuckled, “Yeah, well so am I, it seems.”

“What do you mean?” Her brows furrowed.

Emma’s head dropped, “I let my guard down.” She sighed, “Since the moment she set foot back into this town, I allowed myself to wonder… hope… that maybe she was coming back for me.”

“Emma…”

The blonde chuckled, shaking her head, “I know. I know, it’s stupid.”

“It’s not stupid.” Replied Mary Margaret.

Emma nodded, “No, it is. She came here, being direct with me about what she wanted since the very beginning and I prolonged it in hope that maybe she still loved me.”

“She does love you, Emma.”

The blonde chuckled. Shaking her head, “No. You saw how happy she is with that Robin guy. I never made her smile like that. She never even looked at me the same way she looks at him.”

“You’re right, she doesn’t.” Replied Mary Margaret. “Because I happen to know for a fact that she loves you more. That the way she looks at you can’t compare to how she looks at him.”

Emma’s eyes looked into the brunette’s, locking in place.

“You two still biker with one another, the same way you used to when you were dating. The same way you used to when you came back from eloping and getting married. You two can’t be in the same room without either loving each other or fighting. That’s true love.”

“True love.” Emma muttered her words, brushing her hair back in frustration.

She could feel her heart breaking all over again. Just like the day she was given that farewell letter. The day Regina walked out of her life for good. Emma was always a romantic one, in love with the idea of love. Like a fool she had hoped deep down, Regina would still love her. Realize that by marrying this Robin Locksley was a mistake and that her true love was always waiting for her back home. But, it wasn’t like that.

So, Emma thought…

“What are you thinking, Emma?” Asked Mary Margaret, shaking the blonde away from her thoughts.

There was a slight pause.

“I’m thinking the bride deserves an early wedding present.” Said Emma, walking her way towards Mary Margaret’s bookshelf, pulling out the biggest book from the top shelf.

“What are you doing?” Mary Margaret’s brows furrowed, watching her carefully as next, the blonde pulled out a folded yellow envelope. Her lips parted open as Emma retrieved the divorce papers from within it, “Is that…?” She walked right up to the blonde, while she looked in one of the kitchen drawers for a pen, “Emma, how on earth did you-?”

“Once a thief, always a thief.” Emma mumbled, her hand coming down on the line next to her printed name.

“Wait!” Mary Margaret’s hand rested on the blonde’s wrist. “Think about this Emma. If you sign, that’ll be it. You won’t get her back now.”

“Her fiancee traveled all the way here to marry her tomorrow. I think we both know I no longer have a chance.” Emma turned her attention back to the divorce form.

“Emma.” Her grip slightly tightened around the blonde’s wrist, “Are we even sure this is what Regina wants? You know, ever since she got here, she’s-”

“Ever since she got here she’s been practically begging for me to sign these damn papers.” She sighed, blinking as she could feel her eyes sting with unshed tears, “Regina was right. I never supported her in anything she wanted for herself. I was so focused in building a life here, too scared to try anything else that I wasn’t focusing on what really mattered. Her happiness.”

The scratching of a pen was the only sound that took over that room as Emma signed her name on the bottom line, next to where Regina’s would be.

The brunette’s head followed the blonde as she stormed out of her apartment next without a single word.

“Emma.”

Emma froze at the sound of a familiar voice saying her name as she reached the outside of the brunette’s apartment. Her eyes instantly connecting with Regina’s.

“Aren’t you supposed to be with your future husband?” She asked.

“I needed to come see you.” Regina paused, “Look, Emma-”

“I have something for you.” Emma walked up to the brunette, handing her the divorce papers in hand.

Regina’s brows furrowed, reaching for the papers. Her eyes wide as she looked up into the blonde’s green eyes next, after seeing her signature.

“Consider it an early wedding present.”

Regina’s eyes stung with unshed tears, as the blonde brushed past her without another word. Her eyes focusing back down on the blonde’s signature that was forever inked on the paper she held in her hands.  
____________________

The following morning, Henry rushed towards the door as there was a knock on the other end. His features becoming serious as before him stood his ex-wife. “Christ, Cora. I forgot you had to be a part of this wedding.”

The older woman smiled sarcastically at him, “Henry. It’s always lovely to see you.”

His head followed her as she welcomed herself right in, "I'm sorry I can't say the same. Regina is still sleeping, but I'll tell you what, why don't you go make yourself comfortable at the bed and breakfast? I'm sure you'll be much comfortable there."

Cora brushed him off, "And give you the satisfaction of running me out of my old house?"

Henry felt a slight headache coming on as he shut the door, "A man can dream," he mumbled, smiling as he caught sight of Regina, "You're awake."

A thud was heard as well as a grunt escaping Henry as Cora dropped her bags right on his feet, walking up with her arms extended out towards her daughter, "Regina!"

The brunette barely returned the hug, in shock to even see her mother here, "Mother, what-?" She paused, staring into her mother's smiling face, "You're here."

"Well, of course I am dear. Where else would I be on the biggest day of your life?" Asked Cora, all while Regina looked over at her father, who held the lapels of his pajamas up to his neck, pretending to hang himself.

The brunette smiled, feeling her insides twist in a knot that would be impossible to untie.

“Come along, darling.” Cora smiled, nudging Regina by placing her hand against her daughter’s back, helping herself up the stairs, “We have so much to do in such short time.” She turned to look over her shoulder at her ex-husband, “Henry, do take care of my luggage, will you?”

Henry reached down for Cora’s luggage, pulling open his closet door, tossing the bags with a hard thud right inside the small compartment without a care in the world.

“What was that?” Cora’s voice was heard from within the second floor.

“I fell! I’m alright!” Replied Henry.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, as promised! The last chapter to this wacky ff. As always, thank you to everyone one of you who have enjoyed reading this along with me. I hope you all enjoy this last chapter as well! Happy reading and await the last chapter to In Love and War as well. :)

“Emily!” Robin shouted, crossing the street as he spotted Emma walking along the sidewalk.

The blonde froze at the sight of the man’s charming smile as he hurried right at her.

“I’m so glad I ran into you. I need your expertease. You know, given that you know this town inside, out.”

Emma’s brows furrowed, “What can I do for you?”

“Well, given that you are part of my future wife’s family, I was wondering if you could direct me towards a place where I could get last minute fittings on my tuxedo.” Robin smiled, holding up his well ironed tuxedo that was wrapped up in a plastic bag.

The blonde’s eyes looked over the expensive tux, looking right back up into Robin’s blue eyes, a forced smile tugging at the corners of her lips, “I’d be happy to. Unfortunately, since it is a Saturday, I don’t think our only tailor is in town, but I know of another place. It’s a bit of a drive, but I’ll have you back just in time for the wedding.”

“That’d be perfect. Thank you.” Robin smiled, walking ahead of the blonde as she motioned towards her car.  
____________________

Regina’s eyes took in the backyard to her father’s home, all ready and decorated in a matter of hours with rows of chairs for all the guests that would be invited to hers and Robin’s wedding. An arch right in the middle of the altar where her and Robin would be standing with white flowers all around it. It was really happening. In just a few hours, she would forever be known as Regina Locksley.

And, while she smiled up at the beautiful scenery of what the backyard had turned into, she couldn’t help to think about her and Emma. 

“Well, this isn’t exactly the wedding I had pictured for you and Robin, but it’s a nice little town. I can’t see why on earth you would have kept it a secret.” 

Regina turned to the sound of her best friend’s voice. A smile overcoming her lips at the sight of Kathryn.

“Surprise!” Kathryn smirked, extending her arms out, wrapping them around the brunette’s form in a tight hug. 

“What on earth are you doing here?” The brunette asked.

“As your best friend and maid of honor, I couldn’t miss your wedding day, could I?” Kathryn smiled, “Your fiancee graciously paid for my flight ticket.” Her smile gone as she locked sights on her best friend’s features, “How has everything been? When do you try on your wedding dress?” Asked Kathryn.

“My mother already beat you to that, I’m afraid. I’m just waiting on Robin, I have no idea where he’s run off too.” Replied Regina.

Kathryn’s brow raised, “You don’t think he’s gotten cold feet, do you?”

That earned her a hard glare from Regina, “No, he hasn’t gotten cold feet.”

Kathryn shrugged, “Maybe he’s out celebrating then. You know, last few hours as a single man.” She grinned, “We should totally do the same!”

The brunette shook her head, “No, Kathryn-”

“Yes! Come on! You can show me this famous town of yours!” The blonde’s voice was almost pleading.

Regina chuckled, “It’s just a small town, Kathryn. Besides, there’s still more things that need preparing before the wedding. I can’t just-”

“You’re the bride! Besides, your mother is probably taking care of everything by now, I’m sure.”

“Knock, knock.” 

Heads turned to the sight of Killian, a charming smile exposed their way.

“Well…” Kathryn grinned at the sight of the handsome man.

Regina pulled the blonde back by her sweater, “You’d be wasting your time, Kathryn. Trust me.” She smiled at Killian, “Killian, this is Kathryn. My best friend and bridesmaid. Kathryn, this is Killian Jones. A long time friend.”

“Well, hello.” Killian smiled, extending his hand as he shook Kathryn’s in greeting, “It’s a pleasure.”

“Charmed.” The blonde smirked. “Regina and I were just talking about going for a few drinks before her big day. Care to join us?”

“Kathryn.” Regina snapped in a whisper.

Killian raised his brow, looking over at the brunette, “Enjoying your last few hours as a free woman, hey, love? I’m buying, let’s go.”

“Alright!” Kathryn exclaimed, wrapping an arm around her best friend, encouraging her to go along with them. Practically dragging her along.

“Regina!” Mary Margaret panted, running towards the brunette as they made their way out of Henry’s home. “Regina!”

The older brunette’s eyes grew wide at the sight of a panicked Mary Margaret. 

“Slow down there, love. You look like the world is about to end.” Said Killian.

“What’s going on?” Regina asked, her brows furrowed.

After a few more breathless pants, the pixie haired brunette spoke up, “I just saw your fiancee, Robin. He was getting into a car…” She sighed out a puff of breath, “With Emma!”

Regina’s eyes grew wide, “What?”

“Who’s Emma?” Asked Kathryn, her eyes growing wide, “Is that- is she your wife?”

“Are you sure it was Emma?” Asked Regina, her lips parting open at the sight of the woman’s nod.

Kathryn chuckled, “I’d say you need those drinks now.”  
____________________

“Cheers.” Said Robin, clinking his second shared drink with Emma as they had decided to stop at a bar nearby. Just outside of Storybrooke.

The blonde couldn’t even believe it herself, that she was actually sitting here, sharing friendly drinks with the man who was about to steal her wife from her for good in a matter of hours. After helping him in finding someone who could make last minute adjustments to his wedding tux. All while pretending to be Regina’s cousin. She must be crazy.

“Thank you so much for agreeing to help me at the last minute. It means the world to me.” Said Robin, the same smile he had been spotting on his lips ever since he arrived and sat eyes on Regina.

“What kind of person would I be if I didn’t lend a hand to a man on his biggest day?” She smiled. Her eyes never leaving Robin’s happy features, “You nervous?”

He nodded, placing his glass down on the table, “More than ever. I mean ever since I met her, I just knew.” He paused, his eyes sparkling at the thought of Regina in her wedding dress. “I don’t know if you’ve ever been married, but have you ever just met the woman of your dreams and, when you saw her- when she smiled at you… You just knew?”

Emma swallowed more of the lump forming in her throat, than the liquor that burned its way down in that moment. All she could do was nod for a moment, until she worked up enough courage to speak.

“I thought I had. Once.”

Robin’s head tilted in wonder, “What happened? If you don’t mind my asking.”

Her eyes met his in a moment’s silence. She certainly had to be crazy to be having this conversation with the man who was as nice as could be, yet stealing the woman she loved from her.

“Of course, it’s none of my business.” Robin spoke again, “I don’t mean to pry.”

Emma shook her head, “You’re not.” She paused, bringing the glass up close to her lips, “She married someone else.”

Robin’s lips parted in surprise, “I’m, I’m sorry.”

Emma licked her lips after taking her last drink of the day, “You should be.” She chuckled, nudging Robin’s arm playfully, “But, hey, congratulations on your wedding. You’re a lucky man. I’ve known Regina… all my life. We grew up here. And this town meant something to her, her wife…” She paused, jaw tightening, “There was a time when she meant something to her too. But, she’s doing the right thing in marrying a great man like you, who can provide for her and truly make her happy. She can get under your skin at times and is stubborn as hell, but she’ll make a hell of a wife." A tiny sparkle in her eye could be seen at the many good memories with Regina. "She truly is one in a million."

Robin smiled, raising his glass before the blonde, clinking it with hers as Emma had hers raised in salute. "Don't I know it."  
____________________

The yellow folder which contained the divorce papers inside, already signed was placed on top of the bar area. Killian's hand fell upon it, sliding it over towards himself.

"So, she finally signed, huh?" Asked Kathryn, "Am I going to get to meet her?"

"I very much doubt she will be at the wedding. She'd have to be crazy." Killian chuckled. 

"Well, I don't know her. But, if she was crazy enough to leave God knows where with Robin. I wouldn't see why she wouldn't want to attend to your wedding." Kathryn smirked excitedly. Which earned her a hard glare from her best friend.

"I'm glad all this is amusing you, Kathryn." Regina spat, looking back down at the empty shot glass before her.

Kathryn glanced down at her watch, “We better be getting back, Regina. We have two more hours to get you ready.”

Heads turned at the sound of the doors to the only bar in town opening up. Eyes grew surprised at the sight of Emma herself, coming in for another drink. The blonde looking just as surprised as everyone by the bar.

“Emma…” Regina whispered.

“That’s Emma?” Kathryn asked, her lips parting in surprise at the beautiful blonde. She wasn’t gay, of course, but as intoxicated as she had become just with a few drinks- Emma might as well change her mind. Her eyes turned to her best friend, “Regina, are you absolutely sure you want to divorce her? I mean Robin is a good looking man, sure, but you didn’t tell me Emma was…”

“Was what?” Asked Regina, her brows furrowed.

Kathryn scoffed, her hands motioning towards the blonde who walked closer and closer to them, “Well, hot.”

“Uh, why don’t we leave these two to talk, love?” Killian held Kathryn by her arm, guiding her towards the doorway, “And, maybe get you to drink some water.” He walked away, papers in hand to get them processed for her after he dealt with Kathryn.

Emma’s head turned, following Kathryn and Killian out the door, looking right back at Regina who remained seated by the bar.

“I’m sorry, she’s… my bridesmaid.” Regina explained.

Emma nodded, “Cute.” Her hands tucked inside her jean pockets, “So… today is the grand day, huh?” She watched as Regina nodded, her eyes looking down at her empty shot glass.

“Yeah.” Regina whispered.

Emma motioned towards the shot glass, trying her best to get over this gut wrenching fact and relieve the thickness in the air that was surrounding them, “Well, hey, allow me to buy the new bride a drink.”

Regina shook her head, “Oh, no. You don’t have to-”

“I know I don’t have to.” Emma jumped right in, sitting beside the brunette, holding up two fingers up to Neal who quickly served them two shots. She took one of the glasses, handing one over to the brunette, “Come on, it’s the least I can do after all the trouble I gave you in singing those papers.”

Regina’s eyes went from looking into Emma’s towards the shot glass, accepting it. “Is this going to turn into one of your hope speeches? Because I’m really not in the mood for a hope speech right now, Emma.”

“No.” Emma chuckled, “I just came back from helping your soon-to-be husband find a taylor for his tux, and then had to sit with him for drinks, talking about how amazing you are. Believe me, I have nothing more to say.”

Regina looked down at her filled up glass, the silence around them growing more by the minute as music from the jukebox played out in the background.

“You know, as much as I hate to admit it, Robin’s a good guy and he will make a great husband for you.”

Regina rolled her eyes, her head turning towards Emma with a hard glare, “There it is, a hope speech.”

“Just listen to me, alright? While I have the damn courage to say it.” Emma sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose, from preventing any tears to come out of her eyes. “I’m sorry that I never truly expressed what an amazing woman I always thought you to be. I should have. More than I ever did back then. And despite never being able to give you an actual wedding ring, much less an actual wedding… I really loved you.” She paused, “And I wish you all the happiness in the world.”

Regina picked up her shot glass, clinking hers with Emma’s as the blonde held hers up in salute. Both women chugging down their drinks.

The brunette’s head turned to the song that began playing out on the jukebox, _The Flame_ by Cheap Trick. A tiny smile forming at the corner of her lips, her eyes looking towards Emma, “I don’t suppose it’s too late to ask you the honor for the first dance?”

Emma’s brow raised, the corner of her lip curving into a tiny smirk as well, “I thought that was your husband’s job?”

Regina shrugged, “You do owe me a wedding dance.”

Emma stood to her feet, her hand extending before the brunette, which Regina took without any hesitation. Both headed to the middle of the bar, their arms positioning around each other’s forms, while their feet did all the leading to the rhythm of the song.

Their eyes connecting with one another.

“I don’t expect you to be at the wedding.” Regina spoke, “So I want you to know that I loved you too, Emma.” She smiled, “Ever since we met and you were determined to annoy me, I knew you would be the one I’d marry.”

Emma chuckled, “Come on. Why do you want to be married to me anyway?”

Regina chuckled, her eyes looking into green ones, “So, I could kiss you anytime I wanted.”

Emma’s lips parted at the brunette’s familiar words. She couldn’t help herself, her head tilted, just as Regina’s did until their lips met in a most anticipated, passionate and slow, loving kiss. Their lips had become one after ten years of not feeling each other’s presence and embracements. Their arms wrapped even more around each other.

But soon, both pulled away, gasping in not so much surprise but in a, ‘what did we just do?’ look. Their eyes wide and lips parted.

“Regina, there you are!” Their heads turned towards Cora as she made her way inside the bar, “What on earth are you doing in here and with this one, while you are supposed to be getting ready?”

“It’s great to see you too, Cora.” Emma smiled sarcastically, feeling a brush of air as Cora passed right by her, reaching for Regina while she rushed her out.

“Come along, dear. You don’t want to keep all your guests and Robin waiting.”  
Emma watched as Regina left with her mother, turning back to glance at her one last time before she was officially a married woman. She sat back near the bar, her eyes looking up at Neal who glared her way. “Shut up.”

“Serve you another drink?” He offered, holding out the opened bottle.

“Why not?” Emma moved her glass closer to him, listening to the liquid as it was poured.

“So, Killian Jones… what’s his story?” Asked Neal, pouring another shot glass for himself.  
____________________

In the blink of an eye, everything was set up. All the chairs that were set up in the backyard were occupied by almost everyone in Storybrooke, David and Mary Margaret, Ruby, Eugenia along with both Henry’s in the front row. Along with some of Robin’s friends and own family. Robin standing at the end of the altar, a smile on his face, anxiously waiting for his bride-to-be to make her way out of the house and onto the aisle. 

All the bridesmaids, along with Kathryn all sobered up standing in her place, glancing down at her watch from time to time. Wondering, just as Cora now was, what was keeping Regina so long to come down.

All was perfect, except for the weather who had decided to turn the sky gray and rumbling with thunder and a few drops of sprinkling rain. Not enough to run from.

Cora, of course, couldn’t keep quiet on that very fact.

“What on earth is keeping her? She’s holding everything up.” She whispered over to Henry, who unfortunately had to sit next to the woman.

“For the love of God, leave her alone, Cora.” He whispered back.

But, she didn’t. The woman stood up, racing her way towards Kathryn.

“Cora.” Henry whispered, which went ignored.

“Could you go see what is keeping her, please, dear?” Cora asked Kathryn, which the blonde simply nodded, leaving her spot and heading into the house.

Regina stood in front of the mirror, looking radiant and as elegant as ever in her wedding dress. Her stomach twisting and turning in a knot of nerves. Even more as soon as music began playing just outside her bedroom window that looked out into the yard.

She had to get married. She had to. She couldn’t disappoint everyone. She loved Robin. She loved him, but still loved Emma.

A light knock at the door fallowed by her name being called out disrupted her thoughts. Her head turning towards Kathryn as she made her way inside.

“Is everything alright? They’re all waiting for you.” She asked.

Regina looked out the window, down at all the guests again, at Robin who stood there, anxious and nervous. She shook her head, “I can’t do this, Kathryn.”

“What?”

Regina turned to face her best friend, “I can’t do this. I can’t, I, I, I’m-” She stammered.

“Okay, breathe. Take a deep breath,” Kathryn guided her, breathing alone with her while her hands rested on the brunette’s shoulders, “That’s it. In through the nose, out of the mouth. Good. Now…” She paused, “Where is this coming from, Regina? Why today? Robin is down there- everyone is down there-”

“I know! I know, Kathryn, but Emma-”

“Signed the divorce papers.” Kathryn jumped in, “Didn’t she?” She continued as the brunette nodded, a sad look in her eyes, “Isn’t that what you wanted all along? Isn’t that why you came back to this town?” Another nod. “Okay, so she signed, you signed, the deal is done. Killian is out there right now, filing everything so, unless you don’t love Robin anymore, I suggest you go down there and do what you came here to do.”

Regina blinked, fighting back the tears that stung at her eyes.

“You can do this.” Kathryn urged her, smiling warmly at her.  
____________________

Heads turned as a classical wedding march played out. Kathryn coming out of the back door, running towards her place on the altar. All while, Henry and Regina began to make their way down in between the aisle, arm in arm. The older man’s eyes tearing up with joy at the sight of his daughter- once a child, now a woman- getting married.

And not to mention the smile the brunette’s eyes caught sight of as she was walked down that aisle. It was glowing just as much as his eyes, just with the mere sight of her. And it was then, that Regina couldn’t help but remember the moment where Emma had asked her to marry her, both still a couple of teenagers and fools in love. And even thought, she wasn’t wearing a wedding dress, nor was she surrounded by family like now. The look in Emma’s eyes as she said yes, and walked down the small aisle of that church they had eloped too to say their I do’s. That look was forever engraved in her memory.

Enough so, that Henry caught sight of the smile on his daughter’s lips. Which made him smile. 

Of course, once they both reached Robin and she felt as his hand held hers, while her father gave her away to the man that would be her husband, her thoughts drifted away. As did her smile.

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony…”

Family and friends smiled as the priest began to say his part. Every smiling face was there, except for one.

Emma walked along the beach, her hands inside her pockets. The wind picking up as it brushed her hair back, along with thunder rumbling in the distance.

“Do you, Robin Locksley take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love her and cherish her, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?”

“I do.” Robin smiled, his eyes sparkling as his hands gave the brunette’s a gentle squeeze.

A sight Cora smiled widely at.

“And, do you, Regina Mills take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love him and cherish him, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, until death do you part?” He smiled at her, as Robin did.

Only, there was a hint of silence that everyone took notice in.

“I-”

“Regina!” 

Heads turned at a voice calling the brunette’s name. Including Regina’s.

“Regina, wait! You can’t get married!” Everyone gasped at Killian’s shouts as he ran up the aisle.

“Come again?” Asked Robin.

“You can’t marry him.” Killian whispered over to the brunette, panting before her.

Regina’s brows furrowed, “What are you talking about? Why on earth not? She signed the papers, which means there shouldn’t be a problem.”

Killian looked around at everyone’s prying eyes, leaning in more towards the brunette, his voice a whisper, “Aye, she signed them. You didn’t.”

“What?” Regina’s eyes grew wide.

“Oh, thank God!” Henry whispered to himself, his fist pumping discreetly victoriously.

The crowd gasped and murmured among themselves as they had heard.

“Regina, what the hell does he mean you didn’t sign those papers? You said, you handled this.” Robin asked, his brows furrowing.

“I did! I-” Regina took the yellow envelope from Killian’s hands, withdrawing the papers from within it, her eyes taking in the blonde’s signature on the bottom line. Next to it, there was nothing but emptiness. 

“Regina…” Cora stood from her chair, glaring over at her daughter, “How could you possibly forget to sign, dear?”

The brunette silently shook her head, “I, I don’t know.”

“Well, this has a solution.” Cora spoke up, looking around, “Anyone have a pen?”

Murmurs picked up, as every single guest searched their pockets and purses for a single pen.

Regina looked over as her father slowly handed over his pen. Her eyes taking notice in the hopeful look in his eyes. Her hand reached over for the pen, as her eyes looked over at a smiling Robin.

A smile that was soon gone as she stared blankly at the dotted line next to Emma’s signature, then back up at him with a different look in her eyes.

“Regina? Sign the papers, sweetheart.” He smiled again.

“Regina…?” Cora called out next, already growing inpatient.

Brown eyes met Henry’s, until she turned to face Robin again. It was then, that Robin knew. They weren’t getting married.

“Robin…” Regina whispered, standing before him, a smile tugging at her lips, “You don’t want to marry me.”

“I don’t?” He asked, his brows furrowing.

“Regina, what are you doing?” Cora asked, which went ignored.

Regina shook her head, “And I don’t really want to marry you. Not really.” She paused, “I used to be so scared of what others thought, of ending up here for the rest of my life without so much as a life to look forward to, that I ran. I ran, without realizing what I would be leaving behind.”

“True love.” Robin whispered, seeing the answer in her eyes as they shined more.

Regina nodded, her eyes tearing up. “I’m sorry, Robin. But, I won’t be true to my heart if I don’t follow it. And my heart has and always will belong to Emma. Or Emily as you’ve met her.”

Robin’s brows furrowed, “You married your cousin?” His eyes grew wide.

“No, God, no. She’s not-”

“Son.” Henry’s hand rested on Robin’s shoulder, “I’ll explain later.”

Robin’s eyes looked down at the engagement ring that Regina was now removing from her finger, handing it right back to him.

“I’m sorry. I have to get going, but enjoy Hawaii.” Regina rushed off, only to be pulled back by Cora.

“Regina! What on earth are you doing? You can’t possibly be thinking straight, running after that woman and leaving Robin to go off on your honeymoon alone!” Cora’s eyes looked over at the next hand that grabbed onto her wrist, removing her grip from Regina’s arm.

“Let her go.”

“What?” Cora scoffed at Robin’s own words.

“She doesn’t belong with me. She never did. She belongs here.” 

The brunette’s lips curved into a smile, her eyes looking over at her mother, “I’m sorry to disappoint you, mother. But, I should have followed my heart years ago, instead of going for a dream that you had envisioned for me.”

“Regina, you can’t possibly-”

“Goodbye, mother.” The brunette ran off, holding up her dress to help her more with her running.

“Regina!” Shouted Cora, “Regina, get back here!” Her head turning towards Henry, “Henry, do something!”

“What would you have me do? There’s obviously no stopping her.” He smirked, watching as Cora stormed off in a fit of rage.

“Alright! Whoever wants to continue this party, head on over to the diner. Drinks are on the house!” Eugenia shouted happily, as everyone cheered, making their way out of the backyard.

Henry patted Robin’s back, “Come on, son. There’s no reason why you should leave. Have a drink.”  
______________________

The rain picked up as the brunette finally reached the beach, the bottom of her dress already dirty from all her running. She stopped, panting as she caught sight of her wife, making her way back from the beach, drenched in rain water just as she was.

Emma’s eyes looked up, catching sight of Regina, standing before her in her wedding dress.

“Is the wedding over?” Emma asked, her eyes searching for Robin, “Where’s your husband?”

Regina shrugged, “Probably on his way to Hawaii by now.”

The blonde’s brow arched up, “Alone? Is this some new tradition I’m not aware about?”

Regina smiled, “Well, you see, there was no wedding after all. Apparently I’m already married.”

“Is that so?”

The brunette nodded, “That’s so.” Her smile disappeared as Emma walked right past her, shaking her head. “What, are you going to give me a hard time now because I’m choosing you over him? Why must you be so stubborn?!”

“I have every right to be, you walk away for ten years, then show up just to divorce me, you confuse the hell out of me and my feelings and now you’re here saying you want to stay married.” Replied Emma.

“I have a right to change my mind don’t I?” Asked Regina, “I’m standing here in my wedding dress, telling you that I love you and I want to stay. For good this time. I’m not going anywhere, Emma. And, if you want me gone, well…” She looked down at the wet papers she held in her hand, tossing them off into the distance as they landed on the sand and water, “I guess you’ll just have to divorce me.”

Emma looked away for a short moment, looking right back at the crazy brunette. Staring right back at the Regina she always knew as kids. “Why do you want to be married to me anyway?” She asked.

Regina smirked, walking her way slowly towards the blonde she never stopped loving, “So, I can kiss you anytime I want.” Her smirk turned into a big smile, just as Emma’s pearly white’s flashed in a smile of her own, filled with happiness.

Even a single tear rolled down her cheek, of course given that they were both covered in rain drops, it was hard to tell which cheek. 

Regina’s arms circled around Emma’s neck, pulling her in closer, her lips crashing on hers in a passionate kiss that told her everything she always wanted to know.

Their kiss was interrupted as they heard the sounds of David’s sirens sounding in the distance.

“Are you two trying to get struck by lightning?” David shouted, getting just as drenched with rain as they were now.

“What’s the problem, officer?” Regina smiled.

“Well, it seems, I’ll have to place you under arrest.” 

Emma smiled, her arm wrapped around her wife’s waist, “What’s she done this time?”

“Well, Granny has a party still going for you two, and neither of you are attending it.”

“That’s a serious crime.” Emma’s brows raised, looking over at Regina, “Should we go?”

“Let’s.” The brunette nodded, squealing as she felt Emma’s arms scoop her up off the ground with ease, making their way back to the diner.  
_______________________

Everyone cheered, glasses of beer raised in the air, saluting both women as they made their way into the diner. Happily still married.

Emma finally placed Regina down on the floor as they entered, picking up a happy Henry as he jumped right into her arms.

The boy stretching out to place a kiss on the brunette’s cheek. A kiss that Regina happily returned.

“Thanks, kid.” Emma told Henry, happy that he was being understanding about this whole situation.

As Emma placed Henry back down so he could go off and play with his friends, her eyes fell on Robin who walked up to both women. “I owe you an apology. For lying about who I was.”

Robin brushed her off, “To tell you the truth, I actually quite enjoyed it. It gave me a glimpse of the person who Regina fell in love with, years ago.” He paused, smiling along with them, “Now, I was once told that she can get under your skin at times and is stubborn as hell, but she’ll make a hell of a wife.” He smiled over at the brunette, “She truly is one in a million.”

Emma’s smile grew, her eyes locking onto the brunette’s, “Don’t I know it.”

Everyone cheered as both women shared a kiss, a longer one this time. Mary Margaret pushing through everyone as she snapped a few pictures of the happy couple.

While everyone danced happily around them, Ruby and Graham exchanged looks from across the room.

Killian walked up to him, nudging him on the arm, “You finally making a move?”

Graham’s brow raised, “I will, if you will.” He nodded his head towards Neal who stood by the door.

Killian handed his drink over to him, heading right towards Neal to make his move.

Graham’s eyes moved to Ruby who was walking right up to him, his blood rushing to his feet. “Hey, Rubes.”

“Graham.” Ruby nodded, her eyes exchanging a quick look with the man as they stood silently side by side. “Can you dance?” She finally asked.

He nodded, “Sure can.”

Both turned to stare at everyone happily dancing around them.

Ruby looked over to him again, “Want to prove it?”

Graham smiled, his hand reaching for the brunette’s as they made their way to the dance floor. “You know, I should tell you something-”

“I love you too, you idiot.” Ruby blurted out.

Graham’s eyes grew wide, “You-?”

Ruby nodded, “I also know about Henry.”

His breathing stopped, “How?”

Ruby smiled, “Nothing about you was ever a secret to me, Graham.” She bent down to pick up Henry as he ran right to them, making him a part of their dance. Which made Graham smile again, feeling like he could finally be himself without having to hide with someone other than Emma.

While everyone danced to a faster beat around them, to _Sweet Home Alabama_ , Emma and Regina continued to dance slowly, wrapped in each other’s arms, as happy as could be. Staring into each other’s eyes all night.

“Well, you’re mom isn’t going to be happy, is she?” Asked Emma.

Regina shrugged, “She’ll get over it in a couple of years. It’s our wedding. I wouldn’t miss this for the world.”

“Finally gave you the wedding you deserved?”

“No.” Regina replied, smiling, “Better.”

Emma’s smile grew, her lips connecting with her wife’s in a kiss they both soon grew lost in.


End file.
